A School For Monsters
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: This is a remake on my first story, I just felt like remolding it, I find it to be a lot better now. In this story Sailor Moon learns things about herself and becomes apart of a magical school for monster's, She and Scouts all end of at this magical place, And Can Serena continue with her feelings for Darien for when he as been ignoring her, Will the new guy make her fall in love
1. The Decisions About schools

Monster high

Chapter 1.

So Serena was failing Her normal grades horribly, and it was time, Her father put his foot down, He believe if He sent Serena to a stronger yet school for an education, But he didn't know, what to do about it, but more then anything he wanted Serena, to make other friends and most of all, because he wanted what was bust for Her, And He really wanted to Get away from Darien, He just didn't like that guy, so he thought hard about his choices.

So he began looking into Schools for Serena.

Till One day, he went into this store, after work and pick up some food for his family, and when he came out, he bump into a Man who was different, but didn't mind, he was kind and gentle, plus he kept his jacket hood over his head and gave Serena's Father a book to a school.

Let begin.

I am, So sorry about that, Spoke Henry. It's no Problem, Spoke the other man smiling. As he help pick up his things. He seen, a folder book full of different schools.

Looking for Schools for your Kids? Asks the Man acting curiosity. Yeah, I want to send my daughter to a better school, then the one she going to now, It's just a normal school But I'm afraid she's not getting the right kind of education we want for her, My Wife and I want Her to do better and I would like for her, to learn more in life and go to different places, I have finally made some, great Money and I want her to have more in life, Spoke Henry gently.

I completely understand, My two Sons use to be in normal schools as well, But The Day My Wife and Me, Sent them away to a more private academy, They just seem to love living there and there grades have greatly improve, Well after I got that amazing job did they get to go to that school, Says The Friendly Man.

Really? Asks Henry curious. Well if you are looking for a great school, for your daughter then, I would suggest you send her, to the school I sent my Sons too, Replied The Man. Oh what school is that? Asks Henry seriously.

Here this School is the best and a bus will take her right over, so you wouldn't have to worry about Transportation, Plus the students live on campus it give them there independents and a little freedom to grow up, Spoke up the Man.

How far is this, school? Asks Henry curious wanting to know more about it. Not to far, But it is quite a ways out there from here, But hey, it's a great school, they teach great subjects, and they teach so much more, The levels of there higher records of Education for students, Replied the Man.

Um...! may I look over, your Book, Sir? Asks Henry respectfully.

He began Reading and seen it, was like a collage the students live in dorms. Um so they get sent to a collage, like school? Asks Henry questioning him.

Yes, Spoke the other man. You know what, I've got this good feeling inside my body that's telling that this is a great idea, I'll do it, This is a better choice, I'm sure of it, How do I get in contact with the school broad or head masters? Asks Henry excited.

Well I'm, Good friends with there headmasters, let me see what I can do, Replied the Man. Seriously, You would do that? Asks Takeshi smiling. Yes, please sit, Spoke the man, pulling his cell phone out.

Half hour later.

Alright, they have expected your daughter and I've gotten her a really nice room, and she will have a roommate, but that is college/schools for an example, Spoke the man smiling.

Thank you, for doing that for my daughter, and I promise I'll pay a lot for her schooling, Replied Henry honestly. I've gotten her, enrolled for this Weekends open house, it's where all the kids come back from over summer, moving Into dorms and everything else, Says The man.

Sweet, alright how much for a down payment? Asks Henry curious. Well I am apart of the head school broad, but I do need you to, Fill these papers out before payment, Spoke The Man.

Wait you already had back up signs up? Asks Henry surprised. It's a job, I'm supposed to be out on the look out for possible kids education futures, Spoke The Man honestly.

That's good, Now let's see I just fill this out here, Then a little more and there we go, Everything is signed, Says Henry smiling.

He filled out everything.

Great, Serena Tuskino, is now enrolled into our school, she as 1 cat witch is fine with us, we like people to have pets, Replied The Man. Really, I've never known, a school to expect that, Spoke Henry.

It's just, it make the kids feel more at home, when they have there pets, as long as they pay a free there fine to have them, Replied The man.

Well Everything is, expected now the down payment, Says the Man. Would 5,000 work for now? Asks Henry seriously. That's a lot, Replied The Man surprised.

I told you, I want my daughter to have as much as possible, I'll spare no expenses, Says Henry. I like your spirit, but the down payment is 2,000 for starters, monthly payments as well for students is 1,000 a month, Or there's the scholarship programs, 400 a month, Spoke The Man.

well I'm given you 5,000, because I want Serena, books school uniform and room to be the best, if I have to pay 10,000 then I will, Spoke Henry smirking.

Very well, I'll make sure she gets the best, It's a deal, Replied the man.

Great, wait...! I don't know even your name, Spoke Henry honestly. Oh I'm sorry how terribly rude of me, My name is Inutaisho, Replied The Man smiling. That's a powerful name, But Thank you, for all your help, Inutaisho, Says Henry.

Here this is where the bus pick up, The students and brings them to the school, and the bus leave this Friday at noon, it's open house this weekend, Spoke Inutaisho.

Open house, like parents and kids walk threw the campus? Asks Henry. No it means, that it's time for all students to get check in, and be there for the school year to start, Spoke Inutaisho. Oh okay, I understand, Replied Henry honestly.

So make sure your daughter is at the bus stop before noon, cause there's no late free entry's, Says Inutaisho. Thank you, bye now, I've got to get Serena pack before tomorrow then, Spoke Henry. Bye now, Replied Inutaisho.

Sailor Moon, will turn into the true, Monster she is, and she'll make a great one, that's for sure, Spoke Inutaisho, speaking to himself. Sailor Moon destiny is yet, to be fulfilled Whispered Inutaisho.

Takeshi, ran home talking to His wife, who was happy about it too. if only they knew it, was more of a collage for Monsters.

That all for this first half be updating more soon.


	2. I'm Leaving To A New School

Monster high

Chapter 2.

Serena was walking home from Darien's place, As of lately something was wrong with them, Darien He kept blaming himself, for being weaker then everyone else, But he complain about there relationship never having enough spice too, Serena was extremely confused, But no one got the hint at all, that Darien was like leaving, He was finish with this fight that he can't win, He wanted to just break up but He was too much of a coward to completely say it to face.

Let's Begin.

What's is his promble, it always like this with him...! yelled out Serena, walking down the street. I have no idea, Serena but, Darien really as been acting weird, he doesn't even, show up anymore for battle, replied Luna.

I know, Spoke Serena.

I'm home...! Called out Serena, walking though the door.

Sweetheart, welcome home, Spoke up Her Mother Evelyn. Hello Mother, Say's Serena gently. How's it going, how did you do, On the test? Asks Evelyn.

Great, I've been doing better, scent I started having, Amy help me out, replied Serena smiling.

Um...! this is much better, I'm proud of you dear, Say's Her Mother. Thanks Mom, Spoke Serena, smiling.

Well I'm going to go, to my room now, Spoke Serena. Wait, your Father and I, wish to tell you something, Actually we need to talk, and we think it's best for you, Replied Evelyn.

What, is it? Asks Serena curious.

We finally found, a school for you, Spoke up Her Father smiling.

A school, but I'm already going to school and I'm about to graduated, I only have 1 year left, Spoke Serena seriously.

I know, but this is something new, and I want you to have, a lot more then a normal teenager, I want you to go to this Collage, It's to help you with your education for your future, Spoke Henry seriously.

Collage, I just practically got out of school almost and your already sending me away, can't I at least think about this myself? Asks Serena surprised.

It is a collage and a high school together in one building, Says Henry smiling. I don't want to leave my friends daddy, Spoke Serena seriously.

Serena your growing up into a women, I want you to take advantages in life, I want you to have every Possibility for your life, and learning and this is it, I won't have you living with us all Year, I know, that this is, what best for you, Besides I already paid 7 thousands dollars for your first 3 months an advanced to your education, Spoke Henry seriously.

7 thousands, Really dad, Really? Asks Serena completely confused.

As Serena, took the School book it look like any other school, in truth, but under the cover, it's much more from human learning. But the small Book in her hand talking about the school, it look like any other school guide.

School Yokai Academy.

Um...! it looks like a school, like any other, Spoke Serena honestly. Yeah, well this is it, And I've higher people to pack your room up, I already sign you up, and you leave Tomorrow, Say's Henry.

What...! Scream out Serena. But what about my school and my friends and what am, I to bring with me...! Yelled Serena.

Everything is pack and ready, To go for tomorrow, I've already called the school and transfer your records to the new school's office, Everyone already knows expect your friends, Spoke Henry.

what this isn't happening, Spoke Serena confused. Look Serena, I already had, Miranda pack all of your stuff to go well beside your bed, Because I you get your own bed there and sofas, But all your clothes and Luna's stuff is ready to go, Says Henry honestly.

No...! Not fair... Yelled out Serena.

Get a good night sleep, Serena by the way, I even paid for you to take Luna, with you so you will feel right a home, Spoke Henry smiling.

Bye Sister, we will miss you, Spoke Sammy smiling. all of them, couldn't wait to get reed of her. This is for the best Serena Replied Evelyn.

later that day, She called all the girls about her parents sending her to a new school, so she will no longer be at there high school anymore.

And that was it, Serena fell asleep.

So what will Serena do, how will she like her, new school will she freak out when she relies that, she in a supernatural school for monsters, keep reading.


	3. To Yokai academy

Monster high

Chapter 3.

Serena hurry up it's time to get ready for the bus, Spoke up Evelyn seriously waking her. Right now but it's 5am...! Replied Serena sitting up and yawning.

I know but we have to help the movers trucks with your stuff to take with you, That comes at 6am, And you have to eat breakfast before you leave, Says Henry walking into the room.

Ahhh...! Serena wake up...! Yelled Both parents. Alright I'm up...! scream out Serena upset. After that horrifying wake up call, Serena jump into the shower to wake up more, Then ate a little eggs and toast together, Afterwards the trucks came and took her stuff to the school.

Afterwards about 7:30am they were waiting for the bus.

Bus it here.

All Students going to, Yokai academy, please broad the bus, Spoke the driver. 6 different human like people, got on the bus.

Please help yourselves to whatever you like, Says The driver.

That's the bus, It's not a bus, it a Humor limousine, Spoke Serena surprised. This is your ride to the collage, this bus will take you, to your new school, Spoke up Henry. You can't be serious, Spoke Serena.

Yep, goodbye Sweetie, have fun, Smiled Her Mother with her Father too.

Come on now, sweetheart don't be shy, Spoke the bus driver smiling. Serena got onto the bus, with Luna, sitting on her shoulder.

Her family wave goodbye to her.

Meanwhile.

As Amy was doing some studying, on this so called, Yokai Academy and found nothing on it.

I think Serena and Luna, are in trouble, Spoke up Amy, being serious. What do you mean? Asks Leeta confused.

I look up, this school, Her dad put her in, and there no such thing, called Yokai Academy, Spoke Amy. Oh No, could it be some kind of trick, by the Nagivese? Asks Mina. I don't know, but we have to try and stop her, before it too late, Say's Amy.

Let go...! Yelled out Rai running out the door, with them all following Rai.

As Amy, called Serena, oh watch phone.

Hello, Answered Serena.

Serena your in danger...! Yelled out Amy on the phone. What do you mean? Asks Serena confused.

As Amy, was cut off by Serena, going though a tunnel and it was dead the signal was dead, not even one bar on this side, Spoke Serena.

This is it, everyone off Spoke the driver smiling.

Oh what can, Amy be going on about, how can this place be bad, Spoke Serena, walking around, then went into the office, where they were waiting for her.

So what will Serena find, will she want to run or stay keep reading.


	4. A Hole New World

Monster high

Chapter 4.

What could Amy, Been saying this place looks harmless to me, Spoke Serena honestly. Yeah truly I don't scent anything here right now, Says Luna seriously.

Well let's go see where we'll be living for the next few months, Replied Serena sadly. What's wrong? Asks Luna worried.

I just couldn't get a hold of Darien at all last night, Says Serena concerned. He still hasn't tried to call back huh? Asks Luna gently.

No, I can hardly ever see Him, And yesterday I had to leave him and message on his phone that I was leaving, Now that I am here, It's really going to put a damper on our relationship, Spoke Serena sadly.

Serena I think you are stronger then him, But perhaps going to school for an education might just pull his head out of his ass, Perhaps maybe he'll come around, Says Luna nervously.

Deep down she didn't know, And she didn't want to upset her.

Well here's the front Office, Spoke Serena seriously.

Inside as others students were gathering there schedules and room keys. Serena waiting for Her turn.

Hello, I'm Serena Tuskino, where do I go to find my room? Asks Serena smiling. Oh yes, Miss Tuskino, we have the rest of your stuff up, in penthouse 3, Replied Keada smiling.

The Penthouse? Asks Serena. Yes, your father paid for you, to have a big room, and kitchen and everything, replied Keada smiling.

Thanks where's it, At? Asks Serena. Hold on, a moment, Spoke Keada.

Sango Valentine, will you please come over here? Asks Keada. As Serena turned around to see another girl about Her age. And the man next to her.

After sitting and waiting, for a moment a girl with long dark brown hair, came into the office with a guy next to her, he had black hair, blue eyes and almost look like Darien's.

Miroku, Sango this is Serena, she new here, so can you take her to Penthouse 3, Your all exactly on the same floor, Almost, Spoke up Keada.

Um...! the penthouse, nice so another rich kid, this should be fun, swimmingly, Spoke Sango seriously.

Wait but does, Inuyasha know about this? Asks Miroku curious. He hasn't check in, yet but, I will tell him, when he get here, Replied Keada gently.

Um...! I have to share, a room? Asks Serena.

Yes, but don't worry, you have different room with beds, it just everything else, you have to share, we don't have a lot of penthouses built here, there's only 4 penthouses, on are schools campus, So you have to share with a roommate, Replied Keada smiling.

Ok, I understand as long as were not, in the same room, I am OK with that, Replied Serena smiling. Well so would you, like me to show you to your room? Asks Sango seriously.

Yes Please, Replied Serena smiling.

as they walk down the halls looking for Her room, It was then that, Serena and Luna, notice the monsters in the hall.

Ahhh...! What are they? Asks Serena confused.

As she continue to look around herself. There Demons, Monsters, Vampires, werewolves and so much more, You'd be surprised but you should have already known about that, Replied Sango smiling.

Monsters? Asks Serena scared. Of course there's monsters here, it's a School for Monsters or people like us, I should say, Replied Sango honestly. Hey didn't you know? Asks Miroku seriously.

My Father sign Me up, here...! Yelled Serena sacred.

Woo...! So what did you come from the human world? Asks Sango excited. Yes, Spoke Serena nervous.

She's just like Kagome, Says Miroku gently. I went to an all human school, I never knew there were schools for Monsters, Like us, Whispered Serena.

Yes, there's school for witchcraft, demon's, Demons Slayers like me, Monks and Priestess's like Kagome and Kikyo, not everyone one is bad though, Says Sango smiling.

Oh Okay, Spoke Serena scared a little. Come let's go get you into your room, Spoke Miroku rubbing her butt.

Punch...! You Pervert...! Yelled Serena.

He does that, a lot but he not a bad guy, he just likes girls, I will try to keep him off you, Replied Sango. Hitting him with his weapon.

Thanks, Spoke Serena walking around, the school watching everyone around. Here it is, this room is yours and Inuyasha's room, Spoke up Sango.

Is Inuyasha a human, like you guys are? Asks Serena curious. Some what, He is, Spoke Miroku trying to explain it to her. He's human then? Asks Serena. Well not full Human, Spoke Sango honestly. As they walk in the door.

He's not full human? Asks Serena confused. He's a half Demon, Replied Sango seriously. A what? Asks Serena.

A Half Demon, Witch means he was born, from one of two things normally He, is a Half Demon and half Human, Replied Miroku smiling.

Oh, I see, Spoke Serena confused still.

OK I'm going to pick out my side of the room now and unpack, while I let all this sink in so please, if I may have some time to myself, Spoke Serena confused.

Sure take some time, we will meet up later, replied Sango leaving with Miroku following her.

That it for this chapter.

To Be Continue.


	5. Roommates and Transformation

Monster high

Chapter 5.

Inuyasha, had heard about sharing a room this year, it made him mad, But he couldn't do anything to change it.

The fact that He wasn't in the mood to see, Kagome in the office, Ever sent they broke up over the summer, just bad things would happen after another it was tiring.

Here my room, He look at the names on the door, He thought his roommate would of been a guy, but it was a girls name.

My roommate is a chick, well maybe it won't be so bad after all, Whispered Inuyasha, smiling his bad boy smile as he walk into the room.

When he walk into the room he could see, the living room was the first room seen after walking in though the hall from the door.

Then there was to two bathrooms, One small on and the other one was bigger. Then there's the kitchen was big and a nice size one.

Then there was two bedroom. Inuyasha smelt Serena's scent, So He open the other door seeing it was empty to he figure this room would have to do.

Serena was freak out about this.

Luna did you ever hear of monster schools before? Asks Serena. Back on the moon, I did, replied Luna.

In fact, I went to one once, Spoke Luna. You did? Asks Serena. Yes that how, Artermist and I met, Replied Luna smiling.

So would it be safe, to stay here and learn about magic? Asks Serena. Serena, I was a master of the arts and so is Artermist, but we had to used are powers a lot till one day, we got are self trap in this cat Body and then your Mother took us in, Spoke Luna.

I'm Sailor Moon, maybe it can't be all that bad, being here then, I can show Rai who stronger, replied Serena smiling.

Well then take care of yourself and besides I'm right here beside you, I can help you understand your study's, Says Luna smiling.

Yeah, I'm going to stay and stick it out, unlike Rai who would have run home by now, I'm going to show her who boss, replied Serena.

Just make sure, no one get hurt and mostly you, Spoke Luna. I will act like I'm a Witch, Say's Serena. Um your way better then a Witch, Serena, You are the Moon Princess, But you have powers of your very own, Spoke up Luna.

I know, but they don't know that, replied Serena.

You just act like a Sorceress, Say's Luna. OK, I can pull that off, right, Wait even better, This is a school for monsters right? Asks Serena.

Yes and I will help you with something to make people think you help me out, Spoke Luna. Like how? Asks Serena. Say you, cast a spell to help me talk, Replied Luna seriously.

Sure Ok, but what about real magic? Asks Serena. You have magic, Serenity use your locket, there a secret about the moon locket, Serena you don't have to change into Sailor moon, in front of everyone, replied Luna.

I don't? Asks Serena.

No you don't, Replied Luna. then how do, I make this work then? Asks Serena. You remember the Luna Pin, right, Spoke Luna.

Yes I do, Says Serena confused with where Luna was going with this. Well in stand of using the Luna pin, use the crystal to hide be hide the mask of someone else, Says Luna.

Um maybe, I can make myself, look more mysterious, I'll transform into a Half Demon, Say's Serena smiling. Okay but you better be careful, Great powers come with responsibility, Replied Luna smiling.

I promise to be careful, Spoke Serena seriously. Serena remember this is very important, Once you use that crystal it's a permit spell, Once your Moon Princess powers connect to your Monster energy it's forever, So think wisely about what kind of monster you will become, Says Luna seriously too.

As she thought about it, She knew what she wanted to become, And so she began chanting the spell. Serena, look at herself in the mirror and used the magic words, she became a beautiful women.

Her Hair was Red, her body is white as snow, and red eyes, For now until she transformed into her monster form.

So what do you think, How do I look Luna? Asks Serena smiling.

Wow your beautiful, Say's Luna.

Thank you, Say's Serena. Serena, just remember you must recharged, yourself once in awhile, And be careful even the Moon Princess as a monsters spirit within, Spoke Luna honestly.

I'll try to be careful with this power, Says Serena seriously. Serena went to finish working in her room, when She spay herself with her lilac scent perfume.

She walk out into the front room and walk into the kitchen and started cooking something to eat. Um I should meet my roommate now, I'm done unpacking so I should go meet her.

So how will Inuyasha and Serena first meeting go keep reading hope you enjoyed this new idea of mine.


	6. Meeting Inuyasha the Half Demon

Chapter 6.

As Inuyasha, unpack his room, He let his Cat out of her kennel, Kirara, stay girl, Spoke Inuyasha.

As Kirara just laid down in her bed, He began eating his food. Inuyasha, open his door finally smelling food being cook, it smelt great.

Boy that's hot, That was close, Spoke out Serena, cooling down the stove. Man, I hate when I do that, Say's Serena.

Hello, Spoke up a male's voice.

As Serena turn around looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't believe, how beautiful she look, he never seen a human like this before, she was beautiful.

Why are you looking at me like that, do I have something on my face? Asks Serena. Sorry that was rude of me, let's start over, Hi I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and I guess, were going to be living in the same room, so nice to meet you, roommate, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Wow...! He as ears, on his head too, thought Serena. What are you looking at? Asks Inuyasha. You have very nice ears, Inuyasha there cute, Spoke Serena smiling.

Inuyasha, just blush.

Hello, my name is Serena Tuskino, Says Serena blushing. It nice to meet you, But you are, very beautiful woman, Replied Inuyasha.

Thank You, Um...! would you like some food? Asks Serena showing him what was in the pan and on some plates too.

I know it looks bad, but it tastes even better, Spoke Serena. Wow...! it smells great, I love some thanks, Replied Inuyasha sitting down at the stool.

So Ah...! if you don't mind me, asking are you really a Half Demon or am I scenting you wrong? Asks Serena, acting like she had magic more. On no, your right on about that, I am, a Half Demon, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

OK well, I would like to tell you, something, Spoke Serena. What's That? Asks Inuyasha. To be honest, I've never been to a school, for Monsters before, My Father had Me going to humans Schools, ever scent I was a child, Replied Serena.

Oh no not human's school, Oh you pour girl, believe me you will love it here, you can be yourself and not many pick on you, but sometimes you will have to kick there asses from time to time, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Great, Replied Serena. SO what are you, what kind of Monster are you? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm a Mix Demon/Sorceress, A Witch, I use witchcraft and a little of elements of fire, water, Earth, lightning, Air, and demon dark magic and light, But mostly a Half Demon somewhere in there, Replied Serena.

That's cool, Actually it's kind of Hot, Says Inuyasha. Are you always this charming? Asks Serena smiling.

Sometimes, sometimes I'm a monster like the rest of them, I guess, Replied Inuyasha. Serena just smiled and called for Luna.

Luna, Lunch is ready girl...! Yelled Serena. Coming...! Yelled back, a black cat with a Moon mark on her forehead.

It talk, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes, She does, Replied Serena blushing. But How? Asks Inuyasha.

It's a hard to explain, when I was little, I wish for a friend to understand me, and the next morning she was talking, Spoke Serena. I wonder, if you could make Kirara talk, Replied Inuyasha.

Who? Asks Serena.

My pet cat, Kirara, She's in my room, Replied Inuyasha. Oh, I see but, I don't know if I can teach her to speak, Says Serena. Ah we'll worry about that later, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling.

Hey Inuyasha, let go out for dinner, Sea side café, is throwing a great deal for sea food, Spoke up Miroku. You want to come too, Serena? Asks Sango.

Wait, your not Serena, Spoke Sango and Miroku at the same time. She's not, Spoke Inuyasha. Of course, I'm Serena, Says Serena honestly.

But the girl we met in the office had golden Hair and blue eye, and tan color sink, she was Human, Replied Sango surprised. That's how, I look in the human world, Replied Serena blushing.

What do you mean? Asks Miroku. I went to an all human school, like I said, I didn't know about a School for monsters, but My father always told me, to hide my true self, so no one ever knew the truth, Replied Serena blushing.

OH OK, that make scent, I guess, Spoke Sango.

yeah sorry, I didn't say anything earlier, I just didn't know where, I was and it a new school, so I thought staying silent was best, Replied Serena.

It OK, no need to say your sorry when all you ever done in life is hide your true self, Spoke Miroku smiling.

So I guess, I will see you all later, Spoke up Serena. Why aren't you coming with us? Asks Sango. I already made food, but later on, Ok, Replied Serena.

OK See ya, come on Inuyasha, Spoke Miroku.

I would like to save some money, plus I'm already eating in with Serena, growled out Inuyasha.

Come on Inuyasha, what going on with you? Asks Sango. I know, who else will be going and I don't want to see Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Can't you two, hang out like friends? Asks Sango.

Bye now, Replied Inuyasha going back to his food. find see you in class tomorrow, don't be late, Replied Sango. What was that about? Asks Serena.

My Ex girlfriend always hangs out with Sango too, and I can't see her right now, Replied Inuyasha. Oh sorry, Say's Serena. Do you have anything to go with this Meat? Asks Inuyasha.

A bottle of A1, Replied Serena smiling. Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha taken the bottle and dipping his food in it now.

Well I'm going to study up some more and head for bed so night Inuyasha, Spoke Serena smiling. Goodnight, Replied Inuyasha smiling has he finish up the food.

That it for this chapter thanks for reading.

That it for this chapter.


	7. Move on With Your Life

Chapter 7.

Enjoy.

Oh crap, I'm late for my first day, oh please be something easy, Spoke Serena, running around her room.

Inuyasha, overheard her too and ran for the kitchen too. Oh Inuyasha your still here too? Asks Serena.

Yeah, I over slept too sorry, We better get going to find out, where were suppose to be, Replied Inuyasha.

OK let go now, Spoke Serena. as Luna ran and jump up, onto her shoulder as well.

Um..! can you tell us, where we have to go? Asks Serena respectfully. Ah down, that way there picking off your seats and such things, Spoke up A teacher.

Thanks, Replied Inuyasha.

They both got to where they were going too.

Hello, please take your seats were just about to start, but don't ever be late again...! Yelled here Teacher.

Man what crawl up her Butt, Say's Inuyasha. No kidding, it's only the first day after all, Spoke Serena seriously.

As class went on, it look like any other school, Serena had been too. Serena journey, quite a few different classes, but most of them were like any other schools classes.

Math, magic and history was new to her, but it felt like just sitting in history class. English, demon gym where you fight with your powers, lunch brake. and more classes yet.

Well that's all for now students, You are excuse, Says The Teacher. Bye, Spoke Everyone.

Inuyasha I could use a little help, Says Serena seriously. With what? Asks Inuyasha curious. It says here that, Monsters should never relieve there true identity, That it's a rule here, Replied Serena seriously.

Well that's true but unfortunately, I can't really change much yet, My human spell hasn't gotten very far, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

But is it braking the rules? Asks Serena curious.

No not really the school over looks it, The biggest one is your not allowed to fight on campus unless your in gym, Or a teacher asks you too, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Oh okay, Says Serena no longer worrying.

Hey Serena, where you going, I want you to meet, Kagome, spoke up Sango smiling. Inuyasha was beside Serena, and then the minute, He heard Kagome name, he ran away.

Um...! Sango, I have a lot to learn, so I'm sorry ,but no thanks, I will hang out with you some other time, Besides I promise to help Inuyasha with studying, Replied Serena smiling.

She ran into her room, to find Inuyasha study in the living room.

Hey you alright? Asks Serena. No...! not really, Says Inuyasha depressed. You must be really upset with Kagome, to have ran away from her like that, spoke Serena worried about him.

She cheating on me, We been together scent middle school, We've from time were off an on together, But when finally became serious about each other, It got so much out of hand, It's like Kagome needed sex, I told her that I think she has a problem, That she's a sex crazy woman, And so she slapped me, Then called me a pussy, For months she wouldn't return my calls, Then she dump me for the biggest loser on campus...! All because she couldn't get enough satisfaction of sex...! yelled back Inuyasha stress eating.

I see, I'm sorry, truly I am, spoke Serena. it alright, It's just taken longer to get over her, Then I thought, spoke up Inuyasha upset.

Its easier said then done but not impossible, I believe it would be easier, if you were dating someone else to make her know, That she lost you to a true hearted women, who can give you all the love in the world, Says Serena blushing.

Um... your right, I should just go out and find myself someone else to help me get over her, replied Inuyasha. that is right, spoke Serena smiling.

Thanks Serena, I'm going out now see you later says Inuyasha. be safe Inuyasha replied Serena worried about him already but why was she feeling like this.

That it for this chapter thanks for reading.

That it for this chapter.


	8. I Can't Believe He Asks Me Out

Chapter 8.

As Serena sat studying for her very first test, on magic, she was nervous as hell, if someone were to find her to be a freak or a fake monster.

Ok Serena, let's start with more of your magic, from the moon kingdom, spoke Luna, teaching her more spell, to truly turn her into a great women wizard of the arts.

Ok I'm ready, replied Serena, crossing her legs over, the other.

Then started chanting, the words Luna show her to speak. Sun, moon, earth, fire, water, air, as she repeated the words over, and over again, just like Rai, does when she reads fire.

Serena was lifting the plates from the kitchen, table to the sink. She was trying so hard constructing on her spell, She never even notice, Inuyasha walk back in the room.

meanwhile.

As Inuyasha, was going back to his room, he mange to score a date with a girl, so now he was heading for his room.

When he open the door, And walk into the living room He stop dead, in his tracks, there in the middle of there living room, he watch Serena, moving dinner plates, to the sink and the dishes were washing themselves.

back to the hole room.

What are you doing, Serena? spoke up Inuyasha.

As soon has, he said her name, she seem to snap out, of the spell and some of the dishes broke, because of falling to the floor.

As Serena, fell forward a bit, Inuyasha became nervous, he rush to her side. Serena open her eyes, looking at him.

Inuyasha your back, You weren't gone very long, Spoke Serena. I've been gone, sent earlier like 4:30, it's 11:00 O Clock, At night, Replied Inuyasha.

Man, have I been, stuck in that, chant scent Inuyasha, left? Asks Serena confused.

Yes, you were doing find, but some how, you lost yourself for a little while, replied Luna. Haven't your parents tough, you how to stop yourself, before you get hurt? asks Inuyasha worried.

No they did not, replied Luna, thinking fast.

But why not? asks Inuyasha, confused and worried, about his roommates family.

Serena's family didn't want, people making fun of Serena, so they hid her, inside doors, she was never allowed to go outside, till she learned her human spell, to where she could, never take it off, in front of people, replied Luna.

How could they not expect her, for who she is that's just wrong...! yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, my parents were trying to protect me, that's all, replied Serena.

Locking you away, your hole life, it just isn't right, replied Inuyasha. I was born from humans, Inuyasha, I'm a mud blood...! Yelled Serena, crying.

A what, What's a Mud blood? Asks Inuyasha, Confused. Mud blood, Means a creature, born from humans, Spoke up Luna. Ahhh...! I'm still a little confused, Replied Inuyasha.

It means, A witch born, from none magical parents, Born from Humans, and people don't understand us, It's like being born a demon, in human skin, Spoke Serena serious tone voice.

Inuyasha finally put all, the pieces together.

Oh Serena, I'm so sorry, replied Inuyasha, hugging her. Um...! why are you, holding me? Asks Serena, confused plus, blushing.

It just, I know how it, feels to not be like, or wanted, I'm a half demon, and not many people, understand us, but your a lot, like me, Says Inuyasha looking her in the eyes.

Ah...! Serena, what happening to you, Your hair and why are you changing? asks Inuyasha surprised. Huh...! As Serena, look at her true human form, in there living room mirror.

Oh you mean, My body? Asks Serena, thinking of something fast. Yes, It's changing and you smell human, replied Inuyasha, smelling her.

Well before, I had to look like this, every day at my old school, and my spell is unbreakable now, so from time to time, I look like this, spoke Serena.

Oh I see, and can you control it, this spell of years? asks Inuyasha. Yes, pretty much, but some times at night, when I fall asleep, it changing into this, replied Serena.

Your a very interesting woman, miss Serena, replied Inuyasha smiling. I hope that, is a good thing, spoke Serena smiling too.

Serena, would you go out on a date with me? Asks Inuyasha.

Ahhh...! Where in gods name, Did that come from? Asks Serena, surprised.

I know, it is but I'd really like to take you out, and show you, Zelda Tigers restaurant, and The great green gardens, here if you like, I'd be your tore guide around our magical world, Replied Inuyasha.

It sounds wonderful, But Inuyasha, I can't, Says Serena. Is it because, You don't like Me? asks Inuyasha, not liking being turn down.

No, that's not the problem, at all Inuyasha, I like you, I actually really like you, a lot, but I'm not single, I have a boyfriend already, Spoke up, Serena blushing.

Your taken, already? Asks Inuyasha. jealous of the guy, who got such a women. Yes, my boyfriend, back home, outside the barrier, spoke Serena.

Back home, has in outside, of monster high schools magical barrier? asks Inuyasha, surprised by this. Yes, So what if, My boyfriend, is human, What's so wrong with that? Asks Serena blushing.

Oh the fact, is that humans outside of the magical barrier, Never get along with creatures like us, Just what can you, be thinking Serena, humans don't understand, Us Spoke Inuyasha.

Actually, Darien knows, about my powers, and he doesn't care that, I'm a monster, he loves me, for me, he doesn't care, that I'm different, He says that I'm special and that's what he loves about me, Replied Serena, very serious.

Huh...! Special he says ah, Well I'll bet anything, he only told you, that old pick up line, To sleep with you, But mostly no human is that good, It sounds too fishy to me, I bet, I could please you better, then him, replied Inuyasha.

How can you say that, To me Darien loves me unconditionally, We've been together for almost 4 years, He cares about me, Now as for you, We are just roommates, and there will never an us together, Sorry but, no goodbye and goodnight, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena, walking away, with her head held high.

Inuyasha, was blown away by, Serena's honesty and her loyalty, To her boyfriend, Now he was really jealous, Serena was like, the perfect girl, She's one of those types that, You bring home to introduce, To the family and your father tells you, You've got a keeper, and Mother cries when you marry the girl, Thought Inuyasha.

Maybe I was just being too, Jealous again, Maybe I should, say I'm sorry for running off, with my hurtful words again, Whispered Inuyasha.

Huh, why should I have to say sorry for anyways, I know when I'm right and I don't care how long someone together, Guys like this Darien, Guy are always after something and who to say he's not just using her for her powers, Some humans fine magic in the world and then they try to control it, I just can't see this turning out okay, I've got to talk some scents into her, about this, Spoke Inuyasha, getting up, to knock on her door, when he heard, her talking to Luna.

I have never met, Anyone so rude and his attitude, Such a jerk, Spoke Serena. If you ask me, I think you like him, Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset, Spoke Luna seriously.

You can't be serious, Luna me like him, No way, Replied Serena being stubborn. OH...! your guard is up, That must mean you really like Inuyasha, Spoke Luna, teasing Serena.

Inuyasha, smiled outside the door.

Fine maybe I do like him, but it doesn't matter, Because I would never, cheat on Darien ever, I can't believe, Inuyasha, just ask me out, Spoke up Serena, shock still.

I really like him, Although he is right you know, Most humans don't love creatures like us, Replied Luna.

Maybe he's right, But still Darien and our friends have never tried to hurt me, Spoke Serena. I hope not, But I still think, he really likes you, Replied Luna smiling.

I know Luna, and I like him, I really wanted to say yes, To going out with him, I really like him a lot, But what about Darien, I still care, a lot for him? Asks Serena.

As that, left her lips, Inuyasha was smiling, he walk into the room to rest, and think for to night. As Shadow laid down with his master.

She likes me, Boy but Serena's got a boyfriend, who is far away from her, witch means, there are no rules, that I can't try and make her, my girl, after all she be better to date, then that other woman, from before tonight.

That's it, If Serena becomes my girl, Kagome would become, Jealous not to say, I would have, the hottest girls on campus, not to say, with a lot of training the most powerful witch, This school as ever had, That's it, chapter closes, She's mined, thought Inuyasha, smiling.

I'm going to make Serena, fall in love with me, Spoke Inuyasha, with that, thought out he fell asleep.

Luna went to sleep too.

So that's it for this chapter, I've fix's a few spots, now it's perfect, Everything will start coming up, nicely now.

Thanks for reading. To be continue.


	9. Revenge

Chapter 9.

Let's continue.

Serena, Couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of her head, Is Darien really to good to be true, Does he truly love her or does, He just wants to control her powers, Serena knew that she was Sailor Moon, and now she was training witchcraft, Serena would have to find out for herself.

So Serena, pick up her phone line, Him in her room and try calling Darien room.

Ring...! Ringing...! Click...! has phone being pick up.

Hello, Darien's phone, spoke a Woman voice, and it wasn't any of the other girls, she knew all of there voices and this wasn't one she knew.

Hello, is somebody there? Asks, the voice again.

Hi, this is Serena Tuskino, Darien's girlfriend, may I speak to him, Spoke up Serena seriously.

What the hell, Who do you think you are, whoever you are, Ok but Darien, is my boyfriend...! yelled the women, angry with Serena calling her husband to be. So he was cheating on, Me thought Serena upset.

Who the hell, do you think you are...! Screamed out, Serena.

It was so loud, It cause both Luna and Inuyasha, to jump from there beds, causing Inuyasha to come running thinking, someone was in her room.

Luna also jump up.

as Inuyasha, seen she was on phone.

I'm Darien's wife to be were getting married in a mouth...! yelled back the women. What is your name women? replied Serena.

I'm Lisa, and Darien's girlfriend from college, who the hell are you...! replied The women. Well listen closely Lisa, you tell that asshole to call me his ex girlfriend...! yelled Serena.

Like I care, now fuck off, replied Lisa, hanging up the phone.

meanwhile at Darien house.

Lisa, who was that? asks Darien, walking out of the bathroom. Some girl, calling herself your girlfriend, have you been cheating on me...! yelled Lisa.

Serena, Called me? asks Darien. Yes, and who the hell, is she, replied Lisa.

Then no, I'm not cheating on you, it's the other way around, Serena my ex, but I haven't had a chance to see her, in person to tell her, were braking up and that I was marrying you, Spoke Darien.

Oh sorry, I didn't know that, but she knows now, cause I told her, Replied Lisa.

Well I guess, she would have found out someday, spoke Darien.

Meanwhile back with Serena.

Serena was in angry tears, she pulled out, Voodoo case from class, she pick up, stuff and Serena pulled something out, of her drawers and began chanting again but this time something bad.

Serena, what are you doing? Asks Luna.

I will not take this sitting down, I'm going to teach, that jerk a lesson, no one cheat on me ever, Replied Serena, angry.

Wait isn't That a voodoo doll, What you going to do with that? asks Inuyasha confused too and scared. Serena began chanting again, She was going to get Darien back for this.

Meanwhile.

Darien went from fucking his new girl, into hurting her more, she scream for him to stop, but he couldn't hear her at all, Serena did normally good things, but right now, she just place her first curse on, Darien for his betrayal.

Serena stop chanting now.

Now let see, how she think of you now, Spoke Serena smiling wickedly. Serena, what have you done? asks Luna worried, that Serena, was turning into a true real witch.

Nothing to worry about Luna, no one will ever hurt me again, I'm so glad I came to this school, I can do as I please, replied Serena smiling.

Serena you didn't kill him, I hope? asks Luna worried. Of course not, like I let him off that easy, but next time, he will think before he cheats, replied Serena.

meanwhile.

Darien finally stop himself, Lisa was dead. Darien didn't understand, what happen, he was enjoying himself, then the next thing, he knew he was biting and hurting Lisa, like he were a demon attacking it kills.

Then He seen it on his wall written in Lisa blood, a threat to Darien for Cheating on Serena, and a curse forever to hold, so if he ever move on, and marries any women and cheat on her, the same fate will happen again, and again till he learn his lesson, and that this would, be the last time, he ever cheat on Serena, again they were over for good. the end of blood message. then it disappear.

As cops broke down the door, his next door neighbors called the police, Darien would be charge for rape, and murder, he would never, be release from prison.

back with Serena.

Serena, what did you do? asks Inuyasha.

He'll never cheat on, another women, for has long has he lives, Spoke Serena. He's curse now, spoke up Inuyasha.

Yes so what about it, didn't you just tell me, he was a weak human, who could never, please me? Asks Serena.

True, I did say that, replied Inuyasha. And you were right, I'm sorry about earlier, Do you still wish to go out on a date, That's if you are okay with dating a witch, Spoke Serena.

Seriously, Yes I do, but don't ever let, The headmasters, find out you curse someone, Were not supposed to do, that, to people while on school grounds, Spoke Inuyasha.

Alright, then don't tell anyone about this little spat tonight, Says Serena. Deal, But as long, as you'll agree to be my girlfriend? Asks Inuyasha, happy.

Yes but if you, ever cheat on me, you will be sorry, replied Serena, serious. I swear, I'll never cheat on you...! yelled back Inuyasha, scared of her a little.

that all for the night hope you like it sorry if you don't like what I did with the ravage part but I was going for a strong witches payback spell.

That it for this chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Other Scouts are Monsters Too

Chapter 10.

Let's continue.

It had been a week, scent Serena become Inuyasha's girlfriend, And Kagome, wanted him back, Serena told her to back the fuck off, Sango couldn't help respecting Serena, Serena was being protective over Inuyasha.

Serena wasn't needy like Kagome was, Serena made her intention very clear, That she is his girlfriend and anyone who dear's try to seduced or even think about getting with Inuyasha, Would be sorry.

Plus everyone was, beginning to think, she wasn't a witch you want to piss off, mostly because she really took her, Lessons serious in class.

Beeping...! Beeping...! yawning...! Umm...! Good Morning Luna, Spoke Serena. Morning you ready for your test, Today? Asks Luna. Yes I am, Replied Serena, getting ready for class.

I never, had this much, fun at my old school, Every day there's something new to learned, Spoke Serena, brushing her beautiful red hair.

I'm glad your, Doing so good, Replied Luna smiling. I wonder, If I should tell Inuyasha, the truth about me, Says Serena.

What truth? Asks Luna. That I'm Sailor Moon, Replied Serena.

There's not much, of a truth to be said, your being yourself as it is, Your just finally unlocking your princess powers, You were never being dishonest with him, Spoke Luna.

Really, Wait do you mean, That this is the real form of Sailor Moon? Asks Serena surprised. Yes, You never change, This is the real you, The powers are real, and how you truly look on the inside, Replied Luna.

Then why, didn't you tell me, About this all before? Asks Serena.

Because it was something, You had to figured out, for yourself, If I had told you, You wouldn't have, learn anything on your own, Replied Luna. Thanks Luna, Says Serena.

She's finally learning, Whispered Luna falling back to sleep.

As Serena, walk into the kitchen, She found a big surprised, Inuyasha cook breakfast for her.

Morning sweetheart, What this about? Asks Serena. Well you have, Your first test today, So I thought you, could use breakfast, to hold up your straight, But unfortunately I burnt it, I'm a failure at cooking, Spoke Inuyasha, blushing from embarrassment.

Serena took, bite anyways.

Umm...! You just over cook the pancake, Tell you what, Why don't we go out for breakfast, We have 2 hours before class starts, Spoke Serena kissing his cheek.

Okay, I'll go get my wallet, Spoke Inuyasha. Actually I want, to buy breakfast today, Says Serena smiling. Okay but I'm going to grabbed it anyway, Says Inuyasha.

After they went out, Serena and Inuyasha, enjoyed talking and eating at the same time, Serena was talking about her first flight test, And that she was scared about keeping her broom up in the air, Serena never learn to fly in this lifetime.

Don't worry I'm sure you'll be just fine, Says Inuyasha. Really you think so? Asks Serena. Yes I do, Because my girl is no quitter, And your going to be great, Just remember to let, your powers do, what they have too, And you can't go wrong, What I'm trying to say, is to trust your powers and they won't let you down, Spoke Inuyasha.

Trust my powers, Replied Serena. Yes, you have to believe in them, and they will come though for you, and they will never let you down, As long as you believe and think happy thoughts it helps, Spoke Inuyasha.

That's a lot, of information, but thanks for the support, Says Serena smiling. It's what, Boyfriends are supposed to do, Besides I have no worries because I know you can do it, Replied Inuyasha.

Thanks sweetheart, Spoke Serena kissing him. They both headed for school after that.

Meanwhile with the scouts.

They couldn't find Serena once again, And they figured Darien was cheating but never did they think he murder somebody, They talk to him, in prison and he said Serena curse, him they didn't believe it, But for some reason Mina and Leeta, did.

After they all went home, Leeta was experiencing magical energy's coming from her, And so did Mina, they couldn't figure it out at all.

Artemis what does this mean, And what's happening to us? Asks Mina. Your true souls are, Finally waking up after all this time, Replied Artemis.

What do you mean? Asks Leeta. Unlike Mars, and Mercury, You two have powers within just like, Sailor Moon, and there comes a time when your inter beauty and powers come alive, Replied Artemis, telling them the story.

As they were shock and Confused, By Artemis's words, is this really possible, they both thought. Artemis answered us this one question, How come Mercury and Mars, Don't feel like this? Asks Mina, serious tone voice.

Because Mars is already showing her true self, and So is Mercury, They won't change because they are not witches, Or Monsters, Like You girls and Serena, Mercury and Mars, are just guards for the princess, Rai's powers are from a priestess, with purification powers, So her powers protect her from all of your influence, Mercury is water witch, also means purity, Spoke Artemis.

Then what do we, Truly look like? Asks Leeta.

You girls haven't transformed, into the real you, Your magic will transformed you both once you reconnect with Princess Serenity once more, And then you will truly understand, Says Artemis.

How do you know, About all of this information? Asks Mina.

Because Luna, called me a few days ago, she said Serenity as transformed now, witch means you two will as well, Replied Artemis.

Where is Serena and Luna, Artemis where are they? Asks Mina.

At a school for supernatural creatures, like yourselves, Replied Artemis. Where is this place? Asks Leeta. It's a magical place, It was created to protect the supernatural kids from the human world from there cruelty, You have to get ahold of the headmasters, and they send you a car, and it takes you two it's school, Says Artemis.

But how would we, Fine a headmaster, it's not like ones, going to walk right up to our table, and say hey do you want, to go to a magical school, That doesn't happen in real life, Spoke Mina.

Excuse me, Ladies I couldn't help over hearing, But you like to visit with a headmaster? Asks A Demon, with dark Brown hair, asks the beautiful man, with beautiful green eyes.

Yes, who are you? Asks Mina. My buddy and I, are seniors from Yokai Academy, and Are jobs are to fine, new magical talents, Replied The green eye boy.

Next to him, was a golden hair colored man, with yellow eyes, and boy what a gorgeous guy.

What makes us to believe your not some weird cheeps, Spoke Leeta.

Boys is there a problem? Asks The very same man who enrolled Serena into school.

No headmasters, These girls are witches and were talking about our school and wanted to meet with a headmaster like you, Replied The boys.

Ohhh you girls are, Jupiter and Venus, right? Asks Inutaisho. How do you know, Are names, Spoke up Mina. Yeah, What she said, Replied Leeta.

No need to worry, Fellow friends, We are not your enemy, I'm the Headmaster Inutaisho, and I am the one who enrolled Sailor Moon, into my school and if you girls like I can, help you as well, Spoke Inutaisho, smiling.

Your the man, Who gave Serena's father that book, Says Leeta.

Yes you see, It was time you girls learned your true powers and everything, I knew if I scent Sailor Moon, You two would soon follow, Just like Sailor Pluto, did 2 years ago and now, she's to be married to my Son, Sesshomarou, Spoke Inutaisho giving them proof school guide.

Your not lying, I don't know how but, I can scent it, That what you say is true, Spoke Mina.

Well then can you help us, Because we really just want to be with Serena, and find out about our true selves, Spoke Leeta.

Yes I can, but you will have to pay for your rooms and other stuff, Spoke Inutaisho. How much? Asks Mina.

For a special person like you girls, I'll let you two share a room, And you can pay for it together, your starting free is 300 dollars, and you will get books for free, and your roommates, Says Inutaisho.

Find would be 400, be okay for the both of us, to get enrolled this month before, were two late into the year, to get enrolled? Asks Leeta.

No it's just fine, I'll pay for the rest of your, free, Replied Inutaisho. Thank you, Replied Mina.

Brandon and Sky, here will bring your things to school, tomorrow they will, pick you up with the limousine tomorrow, Says Inutaisho.

It's nice to meet, you Jupiter, Spoke Brandon smiling. You to Brandon, God your gorgeous...! Spoke up Leeta, spitting it out. Wait did I just say that out loud, Spoke Leeta.

Laughing...! It's okay, your pretty hot, yourself I'm Prince Brandon Hilton, and I'm a Cougar Demon, Kind of like a mountain lion, next in line for my families thrown, Says Brandon smiling.

I'm Princess Jupiter, But just call me Leeta, Replied Leeta, blushing. By the way, Venus I'm Skylar, everyone calls me Sky, and I'm an Phoenix demon, Says Sky.

I'm Princess Mina, and I don't know what kind of Witch I am, but hopefully it amazing as you are, Replied Mina, smiling.

Laughing...! Well we should get you both pack, and ready for tomorrow, Says Sky.

He's right, Spoke Brandon, smiling.

Everything went just find, Inutaisho, got Jupiter and Venus's families to sign the okay, For this amazing school, program.

So now both Venus and Jupiter, will be tenting school with Serena, what will happen now, and what happens when Mercury and Mars find them gone too.

How will Serena take to, Jupiter and Venus true forms. please keep reading.

to be continue.


	11. Serena's First Test And The Scouts

Chapter 10.

Let's continue.

It had been a week, scent Serena become Inuyasha's girlfriend, And Kagome, wanted him back, Serena told her to back the fuck off, Sango couldn't help respecting Serena, Serena was being protective over Inuyasha.

Serena wasn't needy like Kagome was, Serena made her intention very clear, That she is his girlfriend and anyone who dear's try to seduced or even think about getting with Inuyasha, Would be sorry.

Plus everyone was, beginning to think, she wasn't a witch you want to piss off, mostly because she really took her, Lessons serious in class.

Beeping...! Beeping...! yawning...! Umm...! Good Morning Luna, Spoke Serena. Morning you ready for your test, Today? Asks Luna. Yes I am, Replied Serena, getting ready for class.

I never, had this much, fun at my old school, Every day there's something new to learned, Spoke Serena, brushing her beautiful red hair.

I'm glad your, Doing so good, Replied Luna smiling. I wonder, If I should tell Inuyasha, the truth about me, Says Serena.

What truth? Asks Luna. That I'm Sailor Moon, Replied Serena.

There's not much, of a truth to be said, your being yourself as it is, Your just finally unlocking your princess powers, You were never being dishonest with him, Spoke Luna.

Really, Wait do you mean, That this is the real form of Sailor Moon? Asks Serena surprised. Yes, You never change, This is the real you, The powers are real, and how you truly look on the inside, Replied Luna.

Then why, didn't you tell me, About this all before? Asks Serena.

Because it was something, You had to figured out, for yourself, If I had told you, You wouldn't have, learn anything on your own, Replied Luna. Thanks Luna, Says Serena.

She's finally learning, Whispered Luna falling back to sleep.

As Serena, walk into the kitchen, She found a big surprised, Inuyasha cook breakfast for her.

Morning sweetheart, What this about? Asks Serena. Well you have, Your first test today, So I thought you, could use breakfast, to hold up your straight, But unfortunately I burnt it, I'm a failure at cooking, Spoke Inuyasha, blushing from embarrassment.

Serena took, bite anyways.

Umm...! You just over cook the pancake, Tell you what, Why don't we go out for breakfast, We have 2 hours before class starts, Spoke Serena kissing his cheek.

Okay, I'll go get my wallet, Spoke Inuyasha. Actually I want, to buy breakfast today, Says Serena smiling. Okay but I'm going to grabbed it anyway, Says Inuyasha.

After they went out, Serena and Inuyasha, enjoyed talking and eating at the same time, Serena was talking about her first flight test, And that she was scared about keeping her broom up in the air, Serena never learn to fly in this lifetime.

Don't worry I'm sure you'll be just fine, Says Inuyasha. Really you think so? Asks Serena. Yes I do, Because my girl is no quitter, And your going to be great, Just remember to let, your powers do, what they have too, And you can't go wrong, What I'm trying to say, is to trust your powers and they won't let you down, Spoke Inuyasha.

Trust my powers, Replied Serena. Yes, you have to believe in them, and they will come though for you, and they will never let you down, As long as you believe and think happy thoughts it helps, Spoke Inuyasha.

That's a lot, of information, but thanks for the support, Says Serena smiling. It's what, Boyfriends are supposed to do, Besides I have no worries because I know you can do it, Replied Inuyasha.

Thanks sweetheart, Spoke Serena kissing him. They both headed for school after that.

Meanwhile with the scouts.

They couldn't find Serena once again, And they figured Darien was cheating but never did they think he murder somebody, They talk to him, in prison and he said Serena curse, him they didn't believe it, But for some reason Mina and Leeta, did.

After they all went home, Leeta was experiencing magical energy's coming from her, And so did Mina, they couldn't figure it out at all.

Artemis what does this mean, And what's happening to us? Asks Mina. Your true souls are, Finally waking up after all this time, Replied Artemis.

What do you mean? Asks Leeta. Unlike Mars, and Mercury, You two have powers within just like, Sailor Moon, and there comes a time when your inter beauty and powers come alive, Replied Artemis, telling them the story.

As they were shock and Confused, By Artemis's words, is this really possible, they both thought. Artemis answered us this one question, How come Mercury and Mars, Don't feel like this? Asks Mina, serious tone voice.

Because Mars is already showing her true self, and So is Mercury, They won't change because they are not witches, Or Monsters, Like You girls and Serena, Mercury and Mars, are just guards for the princess, Rai's powers are from a priestess, with purification powers, So her powers protect her from all of your influence, Mercury is water witch, also means purity, Spoke Artemis.

Then what do we, Truly look like? Asks Leeta.

You girls haven't transformed, into the real you, Your magic will transformed you both once you reconnect with Princess Serenity once more, And then you will truly understand, Says Artemis.

How do you know, About all of this information? Asks Mina.

Because Luna, called me a few days ago, she said Serenity as transformed now, witch means you two will as well, Replied Artemis.

Where is Serena and Luna, Artemis where are they? Asks Mina.

At a school for supernatural creatures, like yourselves, Replied Artemis. Where is this place? Asks Leeta. It's a magical place, It was created to protect the supernatural kids from the human world from there cruelty, You have to get ahold of the headmasters, and they send you a car, and it takes you two it's school, Says Artemis.

But how would we, Fine a headmaster, it's not like ones, going to walk right up to our table, and say hey do you want, to go to a magical school, That doesn't happen in real life, Spoke Mina.

Excuse me, Ladies I couldn't help over hearing, But you like to visit with a headmaster? Asks A Demon, with dark Brown hair, asks the beautiful man, with beautiful green eyes.

Yes, who are you? Asks Mina. My buddy and I, are seniors from Yokai Academy, and Are jobs are to fine, new magical talents, Replied The green eye boy.

Next to him, was a golden hair colored man, with yellow eyes, and boy what a gorgeous guy.

What makes us to believe your not some weird cheeps, Spoke Leeta.

Boys is there a problem? Asks The very same man who enrolled Serena into school.

No headmasters, These girls are witches and were talking about our school and wanted to meet with a headmaster like you, Replied The boys.

Ohhh you girls are, Jupiter and Venus, right? Asks Inutaisho. How do you know, Are names, Spoke up Mina. Yeah, What she said, Replied Leeta.

No need to worry, Fellow friends, We are not your enemy, I'm the Headmaster Inutaisho, and I am the one who enrolled Sailor Moon, into my school and if you girls like I can, help you as well, Spoke Inutaisho, smiling.

Your the man, Who gave Serena's father that book, Says Leeta.

Yes you see, It was time you girls learned your true powers and everything, I knew if I scent Sailor Moon, You two would soon follow, Just like Sailor Pluto, did 2 years ago and now, she's to be married to my Son, Sesshomarou, Spoke Inutaisho giving them proof school guide.

Your not lying, I don't know how but, I can scent it, That what you say is true, Spoke Mina.

Well then can you help us, Because we really just want to be with Serena, and find out about our true selves, Spoke Leeta.

Yes I can, but you will have to pay for your rooms and other stuff, Spoke Inutaisho. How much? Asks Mina.

For a special person like you girls, I'll let you two share a room, And you can pay for it together, your starting free is 300 dollars, and you will get books for free, and your roommates, Says Inutaisho.

Find would be 400, be okay for the both of us, to get enrolled this month before, were two late into the year, to get enrolled? Asks Leeta.

No it's just fine, I'll pay for the rest of your, free, Replied Inutaisho. Thank you, Replied Mina.

Brandon and Sky, here will bring your things to school, tomorrow they will, pick you up with the limousine tomorrow, Says Inutaisho.

It's nice to meet, you Jupiter, Spoke Brandon smiling. You to Brandon, God your gorgeous...! Spoke up Leeta, spitting it out. Wait did I just say that out loud, Spoke Leeta.

Laughing...! It's okay, your pretty hot, yourself I'm Prince Brandon Hilton, and I'm a Cougar Demon, Kind of like a mountain lion, next in line for my families thrown, Says Brandon smiling.

I'm Princess Jupiter, But just call me Leeta, Replied Leeta, blushing. By the way, Venus I'm Skylar, everyone calls me Sky, and I'm an Phoenix demon, Says Sky.

I'm Princess Mina, and I don't know what kind of Witch I am, but hopefully it amazing as you are, Replied Mina, smiling.

Laughing...! Well we should get you both pack, and ready for tomorrow, Says Sky.

He's right, Spoke Brandon, smiling.

Everything went just find, Inutaisho, got Jupiter and Venus's families to sign the okay, For this amazing school, program.

So now both Venus and Jupiter, will be tenting school with Serena, what will happen now, and what happens when Mercury and Mars find them gone too.

How will Serena take to, Jupiter and Venus true forms. please keep reading.

to be continue.


	12. Here We Go

Last time on, High school for monsters, Jupiter and Venus, were worried about what was, Going on with there powers, A Demon, called Inutaisho told them that they too, Were magic too like Sailor Moon, So now they were going to be coming to the monsters school too. And let's continue with where I left off With.

As the next morning, Came around, Both Leeta and Mina, left a letter to Mercury and Mars, Telling them the truth to where they went, and to why they went, And that they return during Christmas break, they sign it together, then left.

As Both girls walk, To the bus stop, waiting for there rides.

As they sat down waiting for it, they began talking about there, New interest in men.

I don't know, what it is but Sky, is unbelievably gorgeous, His golden hair it's just so, Beautiful and his firey eyes, It's like My heart is melting, Spoke Mina.

Tell me about it, Brandon is so, Cute and he's really respectful, I think, I really like him, Says Leeta. Maybe after we, figure out this magic, problem we could asks them out, Replied Mina.

You ladies here for the bus, Too? Asks A girl standing next to a guy. Yes, We are, Replied Leeta. Is this the secret, Bus stop for, Yokoi Academy? Asks Mina, Whispering. Yes it is, It's are first time too, going there, as well, Replied the man next to his girl.

So what's your names, I'm Mina and This is Leeta, My best friend, Like my sister, Spoke Mina, smiling. I'm Jay, and this is my girlfriend, Sasha, Spoke Jay. It's nice to meet you too, Replied Leeta.

Sasha, was very beautiful girl, She had purple hair face, purple eyes, tan sink color. Jay, As dark long black hair, Brown eyes, and they both have ears, and tails, They were mostly just hiding there Cat tails.

Jay and I, Are Cat demon's, Says Sasha, smiling. Demon's? Replied Mina. But were good, demon's, Says Jay. Brandon is a demon, And He's really nice, Maybe not every monster is bad, It's like what Amy, always say's you, can't a judge a book, by it's cover, Spoke Mina.

That's very true, Replied Sasha.

As the limousine pulled up, both girls were, wide open in the mouth. It's so, big Says Leeta. Were going to, like this place, I can tell, Replied Mina.

Please get in, Spoke the driver. Thanks, Replied Sasha. By the way, help yourself to whatever you like, to drink or eat, enjoy, Says the driver. Thanks, Spoke Mina smiling. You girls will, have fun, But don't forget to take your test, seriously, Says Artemis smiling. We will, Replied both girls.

Mina, made a sherry temple to drink, none alcoholic drink. Leeta, mix cherries, and chocolate pieces into, a chocolate ice cream, with strawberries. That looks good, Says Jay. I think, I'll make one too, Spoke Sasha.

As they went though, the magical barrier, Both girls mouths, drop open. It's huge, look at the size of this place, Says Leeta. That's no, school that's a castle, Replied Mina, amazed. Yes indeed it's big, Says Artemis. I've never been to a school this big, Spoke Leeta.

Yes, this school use to be a castle, Spoke up the driver.

Long ago about 1000, years ago, A beautiful loving Queen, Long to have a child of her own, But sadly She couldn't have children, Her husband the King tried to give her, A child but they were unsuccessful, So one day, The queen came a pond magical children, that were lost and homeless, They had no shelter, So the King and Queen, Open there homes to them, Spoke the driver.

That was very kind of the Queen to do, Says Mina.

Yes, Then shortly afterwards, The Queen took her powers within herself, To create a magical barrier to protect the children, from the human world of it's cruelty, Afterwards She began, teaching the children magic, and safety to be able love and live with humans the right way, Her King help the Witches and Wizards in flying competitions, and for Demons and other monsters, Activity for them all to do, and learn.

Queen Midoriko, Help this place be born, and watching her children grow up, made her happy, And so on her death bed, She claim that her castle would be turn into a school, So that the children will always be welcome and protected, from the outside world, and it did, When the King and Queen died, The children kept this school open for 300 years, Spoke the Driver.

That's an amazing story, Spoke Leeta. The Queen, must have had, a really big heart, To love all those children, and to turn this place into a school, She must have love children very much, Replied Mina, smiling. She did, My Mother was very good to us, Spoke the driver.

Mother? Asks everyone. I was one, the very first kids she took in, out of the goodness of her heart, Spoke the driver.

You must miss her, Says Mina. I do, But I'm greatful to have known her, Replied the driver. Thanks for the, Story, Spoke Leeta. Your welcome, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, by the way, My name is Sheik, Spoke The driver. It was very nice, Talking with you, Sheik Spoke Mina.

Bye girls, Replied Sheik. Bye, Replied both girls.

To Be Continue, How will everyone handle each other, Are the girls ready for this new life, Keep reading and find out.


	13. Serena's Partner

Meanwhile with Serena.

Good Morning Serena, Are you ready? Asks Professor Griffin. Yes, I'm ready, What do I have to do, Replied Serena excited.

First of all let me explain about all of our horses, Some appear like a normal horse, Others do not, Each Pegasus or Magical horses, Have there own abilities, Spoke Griffin seriously.

Okay what can I do? Asks Serena curious. This is where our Pegasus are born, Says Griffin honestly.

Awe...! so cute, Spoke Serena happy as she continue watching all the babies.

Then of course over here is our Unicorns, Says Griffin smiling. Wow...! this is so incredible, Whispered Serena amazed.

There absolutely beautiful, Spoke Serena. There our land racers too, But every one of them help us out as well, Replied Professor Griffin honestly.

How do they help you? Asks Serena curious. Every few years there horns break off and a new replaces the old one, And we use the unicorn horns to help create wands and many other spells, Replied Griffin honestly. Those two seem happy, Says Serena watching everything.

Yes those two are mates for life, They are true lovers, Spoke Griffin seriously. How romantic, Says Serena smiling.

Moving along, This is our rare horses, Each one as an appearance of a normal horse but, They have talents like people, Spoke Griffin serious.

That's amazing, So a few look magical and others don't but they have hidden talents, Says Serena repeating everything she heard.

Correct now let's see if you can ride, Replied Griffin seriously.

As Serena continue to talk with Professor Griffin, and it turns out, That Serena couldn't be a racer after all, For some reasons she couldn't get a horse to work with her, or Griffins, she figure it just meant she wasn't meant to be a racer.

But on her way back to her room, she pass threw the stables, and there was a weird glowing light, What it was she wasn't sure, Serena look inside of it, And then the glowing just stopped, Serena found an, Egg what it was she didn't know, So she pick it up, and it was just so warm, until Professor Griffin, found her and wasn't happy.

Miss Tuskino, No one is allow in here...! Yelled Griffin.

I'm sorry, But I followed, this strange light glowing from inside here, Replied Serena. Probably stupid fairies, again, Spoke Griffin. As she, Was about to put the egg, down she couldn't help but asks questions.

What is this? Asks Serena, showing him what she was holding. It's just an egg, that never hatch, it's probably died already, Replied Griffin. How long as it been here? Asks Serena, curious.

Serena, There you are, What are you doing in, Here for? Asks Inuyasha, Luna was, sitting on his shoulders.

I saw, a glowing light, and this egg was glowing, Replied Serena. Tuskino, I already told you, This egg as never been, Hatch and it never will hatch, You were probably fooled by a fairy playing tricks on, You, Spoke Griffin. That's not, what I saw...! Yelled Serena.

Just get out of here, Replied Griffin, being a stubborn old fool. As of all a suddenly, The egg glowed brightly in, Serena's arms, it began cracking...! Breaking...!.

Professor Celestial...! Yelled out Griffin, running to get to her. As He had called forth, Celestial because she was, the wisest of Witches.

What's wrong? Asks Celestial. It's finally hatching...! Yelled Griffin. Who as it? Asks Celestial. Serena Tuskino, My lady, Replied Griffin. Let's go, Yelled out Celestial.

As they both ran inside the stable stall.

Finally, The egg broke open, Serena, seen a creature, was kind of stuck, Serena only instinct was to help it. Serena smiled brightly.

The small Green scales, Animal with wings look, up at her. It look right back at her.

Awe...! Your so, adorable, Spoke Serena smiling. Squeak...! Spoke the baby animal. What is this, Adorable creature? Asks Serena, smiling.

It's a Baby Dragon, There hasn't been a baby Dragon, Scent Queen Midoriko's time, Spoke up, Celestial.

Professor Celestial, What are you talking about? Asks Serena. Dragon's aren't like Pegasus and Griffins, They to will protect and love there mistresses, But a Witch as to have great powers to hatch them, They will only hatch, If they feel there masters energy and bound with it, Witch means, This little Dragon belong to you, Serena, Replied Celestial smiling.

To me? Asks Serena.

Yes, he's your partner, Replied Celestial. What do, I do with him? Asks Serena confused. You have to raise it, Of course, he's just a baby, So you have to mother him, Spoke Celestial.

Mother Him, I have to mother him? Asks Serena surprised. That's right, When a Baby Dragon hatches, the first thing it sees, It imprint on it as, It's Mother, Replied Professor Celestial.

So then that means, I'm a Mother? Asks Serena. Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my office, Replied Celestial.

So go on, get out of here, Says Griffin. But wait, what do Dragons eat? Asks Serena. They eat, anything just be careful, to how much you feed them, Spoke Celestial leaving.

Well, let's get you inside it's getting cold out here, Spoke Serena. I can't believe you hatch the egg, no body as ever manger to hatch it, Spoke Inuyasha, Amazed.

Well better question is, What should I name him, Replied Serena smiling. Good point what will you name it? Asks Inuyasha.

I'll name him, Gorbash, Replied Serena. I like it, It's cute, Spoke Inuyasha.

So that's it for now, Hope everyone likes this story. But I've got to go now.

So what will happen now, The girls just got to school and learn a little bit, Of history, and Serena became a mother, keep reading and find out what happens nexts.

To be continue.


	14. Getting Settle In And Together Again

As Jupiter and Venus, Walk with Sasha, and Jay, Around campus, They were waiting for, Somebody to show them around the magical campus.

Hello, To all new classmates, and Fellow Students, My Name is Brandon, Spoke Brandon. And I'm Sky, and were to show you around today, Replied Sky.

Brandon, Sky, You made it, Back on time, Spoke Leeta, smiling. Well Professor Celestial, As put us, in charge of showing everyone, To there rooms and witch classes they be in, Says Sky.

Thanks, Replied Both girls.

As they walk threw, Campus it was, Amazing it felt just wonderful.

Well that's it for today, We already have your, Room keys and your schedules, here so, when we call your names please step forward, Spoke Brandon.

Everyone nodded there heads. Michelle Hawk, Your roommates are, Zachary Blare, And Nicholas Pearson, Spoke Sky, reading off the names.

As Brandon gave each boy, there schedules and keys to there, Rooms. Next, is Zoe Sparks, with Her sister Anna Sparks, Says Sky. Finally as they came to the last few, Names.

Jay Walker, your roommates with, Jack Frame, and Brock Stone, Spoke Sky. Thanks, Replied Jay. Last but not least, Mina, and Leeta, Your rooming with Sasha Jennings, Says Sky.

Yeah, We get to be best friends, Replied Sasha, smiling. Well let's go unpack, Says Mina, smiling.

All of them went into there rooms.

The room was, smaller then Serena's room. But it had one bathroom, and two bedrooms, And a small kitchen.

This will have to do, Spoke Leeta. Hey it could be worse, then this, At my old school, they put me in, a room with broken water pipes, and it was just horrible, Trust me, It's better then sleeping in, a tent with a hole in it, too so we should count our blessings, Spoke Sasha.

She's right, Says Mina. I've been in, a Smaller apartment with my mother, before this is nothing, Replied Leeta.

Umm...! Sasha, why don't you take that, Room, Leeta and I, will share this room together, Spoke Mina, smiling. Okay, Sure, Replied Sasha.

Mina, and Leeta, walk into there rooms, and there were, two twin sizes beds, up ageist each side of the walls inside the room.

This is nice, Spoke Leeta. Yeah it is, I'll take this bed, and dresser, and you can have that one, Says Mina. Okay, Replied Leeta, smiling.

Artemis sat, watching both girls, he couldn't wait to see, Luna again.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena, was feeding Gorbash, a Bottle of very nice warm milk, like she use to feed Luna.

He seems, to like it, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, I'm glad he does, To but I really need to go shopping for food, but unfortunately I don't have any Money, Everything I came here with is gone, So I'm going to have to find away to get a job, Says Serena.

That's not possible, When you get enrolled into classes here, and everything, Your money your parents send you with it should go on a special card, like this, well each card, as it's own color, Spoke Inuyasha, showing her his Gold card.

I never, got a card like this, Replied Serena, confused. Have you, check your mailbox number? Asks Inuyasha.

My what box? Spoke up Spoke confused. Silly girl, Everyone gets mail even here, You see in, your world, Letters from are Academy and parents, get sent by owls, but first they hit a special office in, Yours and My world we live in, Even though the magical worlds have many different realms, Says Inuyasha.

Wait you mean, You live outside of this place? Asks Serena. Of course, Almost Everyone does, It's just this place is a school and college, in one package, But outside our families learn to live with Humans, some monsters do not like humans so they live elsewhere, Replied Inuyasha.

I had no, Idea, Spoke Serena. Well come with me, Says Inuyasha. Okay, Baby be good okay, Says Serena. Gorbash fell asleep.

In the mail room.

Keada, Serena needs her, Mailbox key, Spoke up Inuyasha. I figured, you come down soon, for it, Replied Keada seriously. Sorry, It took so long, Says Serena.

No worries, Here you are, your mailbox 3, Spoke Keada. Thanks, Replied Serena. As she, went to the mailbox, Serena found letters, from her family and friends worried about her. Then she open a special one, and out came, A Sliver Card.

You have a Sliver card, Says Inuyasha surprised. Yeah I, guess so is that bad? Asks Serena, worried. It's not bad, it's just each color, means you have different kinds of money, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. What's the difference between mine and yours? Asks Serena curious.

Each one holds a different saying about prices, A Golden card is really high, Witch translations means lots of Money, Then if you were a Scholarship student, Your color would be a, Simple Green or Yellow, those are for those who get in, for special reasons, And are paid though the school and other reasons, Says Inuyasha.

But there's Gold, Sliver, Pink, Yellow, Green, and Black cards, Spoke Inuyasha. So is sliver good? Asks Serena curious. Yeah Sliver and Gold just mean lots of money, Replied Inuyasha looking at his sword.

You sure, Do know a lot about this, and the rules and about how the office works around here and everything else too, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Well truth is, I should know, After all, I'm destine to take over, The families long line of loyalty to this school, and lots of money, once my father steps down as King, Replied Inuyasha.

Woe...! Woe, Back it up a minute, Wait did I just hear you correctly, Your a Prince like real Royalty? Asks Serena, in shock.

Yes, I know I never said anything but Yes, I am, A prince my father as the titles King here, My Brother and I, Are his only Aires but He settled with me, Taking over as king because, My brother is taking over his own kingdom, His mothers kingdom, Because of her timely death he became the new king or once he take a bride then he's king, Replied Inuyasha, taking her hand into his own.

Why didn't you tell me that, You were a prince? Asks Serena confused. Because it's not something, I like telling a girl, when we just start dating, I learn that the hard way, Spoke Inuyasha sadly.

What do you mean? Asks Serena curious.

Because, A few of my Ex's found out, and wanted my crown, They played me, for my crown, Kikyo she's was my first love, and back then She and My Brother Sesshomarou, were rolling around in the sheets, if you understand what I mean, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Yes, I do, Replied Serena, sadly.

Then Kagome, she was just a little suck up and a little to, Conceded, and then went after others, And like I said sex crazy too, Says Inuyasha. I'm sorry, But I'm nothing like that and in some kind of way, I understand it, Spoke Serena.

Thanks, I just hope you don't go and break my heart too, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

What...! Why would you think that way, About Me, I couldn't do Something like that, I'm not that kind of girl...! Serena. Kissing...! cutting off.

I know, And I don't believe that you would intentionally hurt me, That's what I like about you, Serena, You are extremely fun, And very shy at times, considering you shy away from affection from me, But your very responsible and respectful, It's like your almost royalty yourself and that's what I like about you, But mostly you have a good heart, You almost act like somebody with good intentions to good almost pure, I like that about you, Replied Inuyasha.

Serena, I think, I'm actually falling for you, At least it feels different then before with Kagome and other girls, It feels amazing when I'm with you, I love you, Whispered Inuyasha.

Really, Well I suppose we've been dating for a month now, I suppose that we should start expressing our affection to each other, So thinking about everything you just said, I actually do really love you, Inuyasha, Says Serena, As she kissed back.

Well that's the last of the boxes for now, Says Mina. Great, Spoke Leeta. You know come to think of it, How are we to know where to find Serena, If she's a monster now, How will we know who she is? Asks Mina curious. Good question, Replied Leeta seriously.

Believe in yourselves, You'll know, Spoke Artemis seriously. As Jupiter and Venus, went outside to get some air, Artemis found Serena. They both blush at what they were seeing.

That she was making out with another guy.

Serena...! Spoke up the both of them. Serena, heard somebody calling out her name, So she turns around and look at them both.

What are you two doing here, How you get here? Asks Serena surprised. The same way you did, Replied Mina. Your parents sent you here? Asks Serena surprised. Yep, we got on, a Scholarship program, Replied Leeta.

But how, did you pass threw, the magical barrier? Asks Serena whispering. She was happy they were here with her.

Were witches too, just like you are, or something like that, Spoke Leeta smiling. Witches? Asks Serena. Yep, We came to learn how to, Work with our powers, Replied Mina, smiling.

Serena, what's going on, Do you know these girls? Asks Inuyasha, confused.

Sorry, Sweetheart, This is Mina, and Leeta, They went to school with me, in the human world, There my best friends, And there monsters too, Replied Serena smiling. Your best friends, Hah...! Well it's nice to meet you ladies, And welcome to a new world and fun experiences, Spoke Inuyasha.

Wow...! I could fall in love with this place already, And it's nice to meet You too, Says Leeta smiling. Right um, Girls this is Inuyasha Takahashi, My boyfriend, Spoke Serena honestly.

As in the son of, Inutaisho Takahashi, The king of this school and everywhere else? Asks Mina surprised. Yes that's my father,Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Wow...! You hooked up with the prince of the academy, Says Leeta shocked. Are you really that shock? Asks Mina seriously. I don't know, Replied Leeta honestly.

But what about Darien and You? Asks Mina a little surprised. Umm...! He was cheating on me, so we broke up, Says Serena, not going into details. That's not the way he saw it, You murdered his girl, And said you curse him for life, Spoke Leeta seriously.

Ah...! he deserve it, Maybe he'll think before he cheats, Says Serena crossing her arms. Oh, we see, well were happy to see you again, But I must say, But how did you get yourself to look so beautiful again, I thought your human side cover up, your true self? Asks Leeta, confused.

It's the real me, Princess Serenity, Replied Serena bowing before them. Princess? Asks Inuyasha, confused now. I'll explain it later, But because you were being honest with me, Says Serena honestly.

Well, truth is Princess, Jupiter and Venus, are starting to showing that monsters parts, The human illusion spells are beginning to disappearing, just like you did, Spoke Artemis.

Artemis, your here too, what about the others? Asks Serena.

No just us, Spoke Artemis. But why not Mercury and Mars? Asks Serena. There monsters aren't really ready to come out, But truth is Serena, They couldn't make it here, Says Mina. Why not? Asks Serena. Because, there too, pure for this, Spoke Artemis. Oh I see, well I'm glad you two made it here, Says Serena.

As the girls hugged Serena, they all started glowing. Serena...! Yelled Inuyasha, worried. but stop when he seen she was, fine.

Jupiter's hair change, into a beautiful mix colored, Brown hair with, gold running threw it, and it fell to her backside. But also the girls still have an animal like form too. So this is her human princess form.

And her Fox animal spirit form.

Mina's hair, mix with yellow with orange running threw it, Ears appeared on her head, Red flowers covered her new ribbons in her hair with two tails. She became a phoenix monster.

But Mina still as the two forms too.

So that's it for this chapter, What will the girls think of there new, looks stay toon. and find out what happens.

To be continue.


	15. True Owner of The Most powerful Wand

As Venus and Jupiter, look at there new form, bodies for some reason, the powers were so strong, That even Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, sailor wands change shape, but they wouldn't know the differences until the next time they transformed.

What is this, These powers they make me feel so, alive Says Venus playing with her solar powers. How did they change like that? Asks Inuyasha.

This is there true, forms that's been lock away, for so long it's just like when Serena came here, her true came out too, Spoke Luna.

Inuyasha was extremely curious about everything going on right now.

Well if you girls are going to be, Studying and working with Magic, your going to have to buy, things for your classes, Says Serena smiling.

can you, Show us around? Asks Leeta. Yeah, I actually have to go buy, my first wand anyways, Replied Serena smiling.

A wand? Asks both girls. Yes, in the beginner class, You get these training wands, and you get a few books to learn spells, Says Serena.

You both do, Witchcraft and Wizardry? Asks Mina. I take a few, Classes, but I'm mostly in, Demon class 101, Replied Inuyasha. Demon class? Asks Leeta, curious.

You don't just get one class, expect for the flying part, but mostly you have to attend all classes, Replied Inuyasha. Oh I see, so where do we go, Says Mina. Come follow me, Spoke Serena.

They went around shops looking for things to buy. Great, now how are we to pay for it, all? Asks Leeta. Umm...! You use your cards, like these ones, Says Inuyasha.

Where do we, get theses cards from? Asks Mina. In the mail room normally, Replied Inuyasha.

Here let me, pay for it, Spoke Serena. No we'll come back later for it, Says Mina. Seriously, I have enough to pay for it, Spoke Serena.

Mina, Leeta, Spoke up both Brandon and Sky. Hey you two, Says Mina. Hey, Inuyasha what's brother, Says Sky.

Nothing much, what are you two doing here, Replied Inuyasha. We came because we accidentally, forgot to deliver these two you girls, Spoke Brandon.

The girls both open the boxes, and a Green and Yellow cards, were inside them. Those are for the scholarship students, Says Serena.

Yeah, they are yours, so fill free to buy whatever, the headmasters covering it, Spoke Brandon. Yeah, Goodbye for now girls, Replied Sky.

Mina and Leeta, got there books and everything else. Brandon came back and surprised Jupiter with a Pet snow Owl.

Sky, it's beautiful, Says Leeta. Your very beautiful, too Leeta, Replied Sky, smiling. She's beautiful, Says Mina. Well now your complete, Replied Brandon.

Serena was, in the wand shop, looking for a wand that she knows is meant for her. Do you see, one you like? Asks Inuyasha. There's so many of them, Spoke Serena.

Very true, There are many, but it's the wands that chooses there masters, Spoke the wand salesman. I see, Says Serena. Here let's have you try this one here, Spoke The Salesmen. Serena took, hold of the purple wands with Blue, germs in it. Give it a wave, Replied The man.

Serena did as told. she made a mess. Nope, definitely not, Spoke the man looking. Mina and Leeta, came inside the store, watching too.

Then he kept giving her more wands, the seller never had, his wands reject so many people, normally it was easily found it's masters. But Serena's witches powers were almost to powerful, for his wands.

I'm sorry, Spoke Serena, embarrassed. I have nothing in, my store left, Replied The salesmen. Jupiter and Venus, pick up two beautiful wands.

Jupiter's wand was a beautiful dark green, and there were, Green emeralds around it's handle, very beautiful and the tips of the wand, lighter green color.

Venus's wand, Orange handle, with diamonds around it, and the tips were yellow, and both wands choose them, perfectly.

I see, You two have found your, own wands, Says The Man. Thanks, replied both girls. But unfortunately, For you my dear, your powers are very strong, but I'm afraid, I don't have anymore wands, They have rejected you, Says The Salesmen. Hey, it's not her flaut, lay off...! Yelled Inuyasha. I'm just being very, honest sir, Replied the man.

I had a feeling, this would happen, Spoke up a strong voice. They all turn around.

Father, what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha. Father, you mean this is your father? Asks Serena. Yes, This is Inutaisho, my father and headmaster of the company that, keeps this school open and running, plus he's the king, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

We've already met, him he's the reason were here, Says Leeta. So why are you here then? Asks Mina. You have a sharp mind, Mina but I'm here for Serena, Spoke Inutaisho.

For me? Asks Serena. Yes please, come outside, and I'll explain, I'll give you all a ride back to the dorms, Spoke Inutaisho. As everyone sat listening to him talk about Serena's powers, they were surprised.

So your saying, I'm to powerful to get a wand? Asks Serena gently. Here in the city yes, Your not like any other witch your special, Spoke Inutaisho.

I see, Replied Serena respectfully. But I want you to have this, It's been in my family for nearly 1000, Years and now I strongly believe it's meant to be yours, Spoke Inutaisho, opening a box, and a Sliver and gold, with many different colored crystals around it.

It's beautiful, Spoke Serena, picking it up.

It glowed and then both auras surround each other, then it's stop.

I knew it was meant to be yours, just like it belong to the old Queen of the moon, many years ago, So that means you are the missing princess, Says Inutaisho seriously.

Queen of the moon...! yelled out everyone.

Thank you, But what your saying is that by blood this wand belongs to me, Replied Serena curious.

Yes, My finally as protected that wand for years, we were told to check every year for the most powerful witch alive, but many were rejected until now, no one else can control that wand it will only obey you princess, witch means your, a descanted of Queen Serenity, Spoke Inutaisho.

Thanks, and I guess that explain a lot, Replied Serena nervously. Well your back at your school, enjoyed the rest of the trip, and congratulations Serenity, Spoke Inutaisho.

They all went to there rooms for the night and waiting tomorrow classes, were going to be tuff.

That's it for now, until next time. What will happen with Serena's plan and what happens when Jupiter and Venus, enter the flying racers.

to be continue.


	16. I'll Wait For You and Pluto's a teacher

Last time, Serena was given a very powerful wand, and Learn that Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, were going to be going to school together, She was happy to have the girls here, well two out of 4, anyways. Inuyasha, found it actually amazing, That Serena was so special, And the fact his Father already loved her, He could see, himself happy with his future Wife.

let's continue where I left off at.

As Inuyasha, sat reading for his test, on his bed, he couldn't stop feeling happy, Serena was like amazing, When He dated Kikyo and Kagome they both acted so possessive and easily jealous, but more then anything it, was always about there needs and wants, Kagome always bitch about Kikyo, or about him cheating on her, When he's not having an affair with another girl.

They just couldn't trust each other, Serena does it both ways, sure they have had, a few fights but nothing that kept them, from being happy together, Serena was stubborn, and also caring, and a gentle heart, He couldn't be happier, being with her, He felt like the luckiest man, in the world.

When he first started dating her, He thought he could, Make Kagome, jealous, but now he couldn't remember why he wanted to be with someone he wasn't even in love with, So he expected Serena, as a forever girlfriend, that he would make his wife someday, Right now he was, thinking about asking her to the, School campus royal ball dance.

The royal ball, was a every year, celebration of Queen Midoriko, and Her King, To honor them, for all these years, for keeping the school spirit alive.

Inuyasha, are you awake, Still? Asks Serena knocking at his open door.

Yes, I'm still awake what's going on, Spoke up Inuyasha about to get up. Can I come in? Asks Serena. Sure, Spoke Inuyasha. Look I hope, I didn't make you feel lost today with all this confusion, Spoke Serena.

No not at all, I'm just surprised that, the most powerful wand belongs to you now, But more then anything I'm proud of you, and I'm still surprised about you being a princess too, Says Inuyasha being nice.

Thanks for the support, Darien really never, supported my powers to there full, Extent of what they could really do, But unfortunately I don't really know how to act as a princess, My human parents are just normal people there not royalty like your family, Spoke Serena nervously.

That's why your dating me and not him, And don't worry about my family and your family drama's, Besides you already act like a true princess in my eyes, Says Inuyasha respectfully.

That's not the only reason's to why, I stay with you, Replied Serena seriously.

What do you mean by that? Asks Inuyasha, curious.

I stayed because, You understand me, Better then anyone as before but I also stayed because, I love you for who you are, and you like me for me, and don't ask me to act human when I'm not, Your so loyal, and passionate and your an amazing man with straight of 100 men into one, you have a heart of gold, but your also very aggressive and I like that spirit within you, you make me go crazy, Spoke Serena kissing him.

Inuyasha, was surprised by Serena, but kissed back really fast, they started rolling around on the bed. Serena, and Inuyasha, were taking the next step in there relationship, or trying too.

Inuyasha, started touching her butt and getting a little to comfortable with her, But Serena was still a little sacred.

Serena, what's wrong? Asks Inuyasha looking at her, As he was laying on top of her.

I'm sorry, I know I should be ready but I'm just not, Inuyasha, I'm not ready for this, I haven't been with a man before, I'm still a virgin, Says Serena feeling nervous.

Oh, You are? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Yeah, it's just I'm not sure, I'm completely ready for this next step, to happen between us just yet, I hope your not angry about this, It's just we've only been together for about almost 2 months, Says Serena nervously.

Sweetheart that's fine, We don't have to have sex, Besides I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do, Replied Inuyasha getting off of her.

So you really are okay with waiting for me? Asks Serena curious. Not a problem, That explain why you would shy away from my affection before, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Yeah, Sorry about this, Spoke Serena gently. It's fine so your a virgin, Big deal you want it to be special or something like that correct? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Yeah, Darien and I have never had that kind of relationship, Besides I wasn't ready then, But I'll definitely wait for you, As along you wait for me and respect me, Replied Serena kissing him.

Thank you, Serena, And I definitely will wait for you, so I'm definitely going to respect and wait for you, I don't want to rob you of your first time and everything else, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Well I am not Kagome, And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise Ever, Says Serena serious tone voice.

Thanks for understanding, Spoke Inuyasha gently.

Sure, well I'm going to go get some sleep, Replied Serena smiling. Please stay here with me, Sleep here tonight with me, Says Inuyasha, holding her hand.

Okay, let me go check on, Gorbash real quit, Spoke Serena. Okay, Says Inuyasha, blushing.

An hour later, Penelope fell asleep, Serena crawl into Inuyasha's bed, and they shared a bed together, for the first time without sex, just cuddling and sleeping.

The next morning, It was a special day, because for classes today, the students didn't start until 4, night classes were amazing, Well expect for Mina and Leeta's classes, scent they were beginnings, so they had to study with teachers in the morning, but got to attend night classes too.

Serena, woke up taking care of, going food shopping, Inuyasha, got stuck with Miroku.

Kagome came up to Inuyasha, trying to get him back, he rejected her, She wanted him back but every time she try something always happen.

Inuyasha, was taking care of Gorbash for awhile, He blew black smoke in Kagome's face with a light ember attack. She stomp off angry. Good boy, Says Inuyasha, laughing, petting his head.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena walk into a class room, She was to start learning from the strongest dark arts teacher of them all anyways.

Hello is anyone here? Asks Serena. You must be, our new student, Spoke a woman voice. the woman's hair, was dark green with black mixing into it, ruby colored eyes, dark tan sink.

Trista it's you, We haven't see you an forever, Spoke Serena surprised.

That's because my time, as Sailor Pluto was over, well in the human world anyways, Replied Trista. What do you mean? Asks Serena curious.

We all have great powers, Sailor Moon, Just look at the real you, Beautiful and strong, Your powers have finally been let out, be proud of what you have achieved here, Says Trista seriously.

Your right, I do understand, and I'm very proud of coming here and meeting Inuyasha, I'm really happy for once, Spoke Serena. I'm glad you have learn this much, well let's get started, Says Trista.

Supreme Sailor Pluto, Was new in powers, Black and white mixed in the scout uniform, ( Google it if you get confused)

Right, let's go, Says Serena.

They battle with there new wands, and spells Pluto has a black and red wand with green jewels around it's handle.

It's an hour later, Serena and Pluto, were learning great stuff. Serena had to leave back to her, Baby Dragon, and then get to her flight game.

So that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed the next chapter, we'll fine out how well Jupiter and Venus can fly. so stay tone.

to be continue.


	17. All Of Scouts Together Again

Last time, Serena was given a very powerful wand, and Learn that Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, were going to be going to school together, She was happy to have the girls here, well two out of 4, anyways.

Inuyasha, found it actually amazing, That Serena was so special, And the fact his Father already loved her, He could see, himself happy with her as his future Wife, now let's see what happens now.

let's continue where I left off at.

Leeta, and Mina, found themselves being taught by Sailor Saturn, She work with the scholarship kids. and Jupiter and Venus were very surprised to see her.

Alright, Jamie can you please come up, to the front of the class and show them, the levitation spell, Spoke up Hotaru, smiling.

Yes, Professor Saturn, Replied Jamie gently.

Jamie, chanted the words and her brown, witches wand, carried her feather up into the air.

Wow...! Says Venus surprised. Alright Miss Venus, will you please come up here please? Asks Saturn.

Yes, Says Venus walking up to the front. Venus copy the move perfectly. Well done Mina, please sit back down, Spoke Professor Saturn.

Noelle, Please come up here, Says Professor Saturn. Noelle acted like a show off, in the class room. She decided to make her feather, dance around the room. Very good Noelle, I see you've been practicing very good, Replied Professor Saturn.

Everyone took turns going up, and doing this spell.

Leeta can you please come up here, it's your turn sweetie, please copy the spell, Lidia and everyone else just did? Asks Professor Saturn.

Yes, Professor, Replied Jupiter Walking up with, her wand, and feather, in hand.

Take your time and find your center, Spoke Professor Saturn. Jupiter close her eyes, and tried the spell.

But she accidentally thunder the crap out of the feather. Oh no, Says Jupiter, in human form.

Everyone was laughing, but Venus. It's not funny...! Yelled Venus.

That's the worst beginner spell, I've ever seen, Spoke Noelle laughing. That is enough, now everyone sit down...! Yelled out Saturn angry.

Now just because Leeta, is a beginner doesn't mean, she not a good witch, Now everyone I want everyone to write down, A 5 page SA's reviews on chapters 2 and 4, in your spell books and then write in, what kinds of Potions can be useful to healing Fevers and Wounds that could kill a person, and a explaining the spells actions, Says Professor Saturn.

Yes professor, Replied the students. Good now go, To your next classes, Says Professor Saturn.

As they were leaving Saturn stop Jupiter. Jupiter may I have a word with you? Asks Hotaru.

Yes Professor, Replied Leeta gently. Venus can you please wait in, the hallway, Says Saturn honestly. Sure, I'll wait for you outside okay, Spoke Mina. Alright, see you soon, Replied Leeta.

I don't blame you for what happen back there, But you need to practice with your wand more then just in class, I want you to continue practicing, The levitation spell, over the week okay, next week we go into stronger spells you need to catch up with your fellow students, Spoke Sailor Saturn.

It's just so hard, My powers are of nature spells, how can I be like other witches when my powers aren't like there's I just don't know what to do, Replied Leeta.

Leeta, your powers come from nature, you can do spells just like everyone else, you just have to believe in them, Spoke Sailor Saturn.

meanwhile outside the classroom.

Venus, hey how it go, for your class today? Asks Serena walking to her.

Fine, I past the levitation spell, Says Mina seriously. That's a hard one sometimes, Says Sango honestly.

Yeah, I did mine just fine, But Jupiter is becoming the laughing sock of the hole class, She just can't seem to get that dam feather, to fly instead she thundered it into ashes, she just can't seem to hold down a spell, it's like she afraid of her powers, Spoke Mina.

She's having a hard time, with spells? Asks Serena confused.

Yeah, like yesterday we were to use magic to help, mixing food inside Hotaru's kitchen classes, for potions and treats, like how to trick people with bake goods, like some times, sleep spells, love spells and even curses to transformed somebody into an Animal, Replied Mina honestly.

Yeah, I've been in that class, but I was being taught by, Professor Pluto, Spoke Serena respectfully brushing her tail.

Well Leeta's wand started out good with the mixing, but then she tried to cook the treats with it, the hole classroom almost blew up, Replied Mina honestly.

Oh dear, somebody as to get that girl's training under control, Spoke Miroku seriously.

It's not her flaut, her powers are really strong and she doesn't know how to control them, Replied Mina.

I'll help out Mina, I remember my first week here, I didn't get any of my spells right at first, because I didn't know how to control my own powers until Luna taught me, more and the teachers, I can help Jupiter out, Spoke up Serena.

Thanks Serena, Says Venus smiling. It's what friends are for, Spoke Serena.

Meanwhile back with Jupiter and Saturn.

Look Leeta, your powers are over nature, witch means, Trees flowers, Wind and Rain, and of course thunder and lightning, You just need to control them, You could become a great Witch too, Just try and get though the week okay, Spoke Professor Saturn.

I will and I promise to get better, Replied Leeta. Good now go, I'll see you on Monday, Says Saturn.

As She walk everyone was waiting for her.

Well we should get to flight practices, Spoke Leeta, smiling. Right let's go, Replied Serena smiling too.

Serena, finish early with classes for the day, She was watching Jupiter and Venus's first flight just like she did.

Before Leeta, went out on the field, Serena told Leeta, her secret about how she got so good at flying. and funny thing was she was amazing.

Leeta, was powerful and strong, Her powers of nature just felt so right flying like, the wind free. Mina, was like a burning Phoenix blazing in the air. absolutely amazing.

Jupiter and Venus past there flying test, and were license to fly and broom stick. Serena was really proud of them, As of Artemis and Luna too.

There finally fitting in somewhere, Spoke Serena seriously. True and Jupiter is very built for speed and straight, Says Luna honestly.

Yeah she is, She may not be great with spells, but she's amazing flyer, Replied Sango. Umm...! perhaps if she can't get though all the potions and spells, she could become a Flying demon slayer, Spoke up Miroku thinking.

What a demon slayer? Asks Serena curious.

Sometimes demon's go bad and were train to fight, and We could asks Professor Uranus, if we could get her in, Says Sango. Professor Uranus. Oh boy everyone coming here now, Spoke Serena.

There teachers, Professor Uranus, doesn't have witches powers but she a strong, Athlete and master in combat, Says Miroku.

Yep and Professor Neptune, She's in control of the Ocean's Lakes and Rivers, point is She's in control over What elements, she teaches about water plus she the swimming couch, Spoke up Sango. Unbelievable, Says Serena surprised. Yeah, Very impressive, Replied Inuyasha.

Mina, should check out, Professor Phoenix's class, She probably be really good at Solar powers and fire, Says Miroku.

Professor Phoenix, I work with him, after I past Pluto's Dark arts class, Replied Serena. Very good, Keep up the good work, Says Sango.

Thanks everyone, Says Serena.

Yeah Serena, Keep up the good work, Says Rai, beside her with Amy.

As Serena turn around looking at them both. Amy, Rai, what are you doing here? Asks Serena. Professor Uranus, and Professor Neptune, bought us here, Amy here just got stronger with Water spells over waterfall's and I well I'm taking a Priestess classes, Replied Rai.

So then that means we all, Can finally going to be together, Says Serena hugging each other.

Everyone, this is Amy, And Rai, They went to school with Mina, Leeta and Myself, Before we came here, Says Serena.

It's funny that all your friends, from the outside human world are going here too, Says Miroku.

We have powers, okay were not fakes, We all are just all finally learning about this place, Replied Serena serious.

Amy, Rai, please follow us now, Says Professor Neptune.

We'll talk more later girlfriend, Spoke Rai. bye tell Jupiter and Venus, we said hi, Replied Amy. okay I will bye, Says Serena waving.

Professor Griffin, Told Venus and Jupiter that they could be, racers too.

That's it for this chapter for now, hope you enjoyed the update with all the soldiers coming to school for monsters. Let's see what happens next time okay.

to be continue.


	18. Choosing Our Pegasus Partners

Last time, Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, were going to be going to school for monsters together, and turns out all of the scouts are now at the school.

let's continue where I left off at.

They all went though the stables, the next morning to find there partners. And Mina, look at this beautiful, Pegasus. and it came to her.

She likes you, Spoke Professor Griffin. Horses choose there own riders, Says Serena smiling. Does that mean that this pony is mine? Asked Mina.

Yes she likes you, but before you can really be sure, you must take your first flight together, it make the bound between Riders and there horses, Spoke Professor Griffin.

A beautiful, Golden haired Pegasus, kind of a white colored but more gold to it, yellow wings like the body.

I'll call her Marigold, If that's alright, Spoke up Mina. Of course she's your horse now, enjoy your flight go on, Replied Griffin.

They flew perfectly together, It was like being free, ageist the wind and Venus never wanted to go back.

Alright Jupiter your next, Says Griffin.

Jupiter walk to a few Pegasus too, but they ignore her. There not really interested in you, Spoke Griffin.

Then she walk over to, the another Stall, there was a beautiful dark colored Pegasus, Black colored stallion male, that looks like it's got colors in it wings, it's like beautiful.

She's beautiful, Says Jupiter. whining...! growled back the Pegasus. Ouch...! that wasn't very nice, Replied Leeta seriously.

Male, he's been the most stubborn of horse here never been ridden, Spoke Professor Griffin honestly. Oh I'm sorry, Very beautiful boy, Aren't you, Spoke Leeta reaching to pet him.

Wait...! don't do that, He'll bite you he's not a very nice Pegasus might I sudsiest you check out the griffins, Or other horses, Says Professor Griffin honestly.

He started bagging for Leeta's cookies.

What do you like this? Asks Leeta feeding him. Interesting I've never seen him like anybody, Spoke Professor Griffin surprised. He's seem nice, I like him, Says Leeta never taking her eyes off his.

The Pegasus looked right back at her.

It's like I can read his thoughts and He can read mine, Spoke Leeta honestly. Professor there bounding, Says Serena smiling.

Well then fly with him then, if he let's you fly with him that means your his partner, Says Professor Griffin.

What do you say to that, Can we be partners? Asks Sailor Jupiter ready to practice.

Rubbing gently ageist her face, He made horse like sounds...! Replied The Pegasus rubbing his head on her.

They flew up into the air. Venus and Jupiter were enjoying there new partners.

I'm so proud of you girls, Says Serena honestly. Hey you should come flying with us Serena, Spoke up Mina excited. Yeah what, Pegasus or Griffin do you have? Asks Leeta curious.

Neither, I have a Dragon, Replied Serena seriously.

A Dragon...! Yelled out both girls surprised. Yeah all the others rejected me, but the egg hatch for me, And out came Gorbash, Says Serena smiling. I want to meet this Dragon of yours, Spoke Leeta.

Okay perhaps a little sleep over in my room tonight after all, it is a Friday night, Spoke Serena.

Count us in, Says Mina, and Leeta. Sango will you be coming? Asks Mina curious. Sorry girls, I have plan with Kagome, Another time perhaps, Replied Sango honestly. Well we should get going bye now, Spoke Miroku seriously. see you later, Replied everyone.

Hey by the way, Rai and Amy are here now too, Spoke up Serena speaking up. How did they get here? Asks Leeta confused.

Turns out Neptune and Uranus are also professors here too, Replied Serena smiling. So what are they going to be studying? Asks Mina surprised. Amy taking Neptune's water classes, and Rai is going to become a stronger priestess, Replied Serena honestly.

Cool at least were all together again, Says Mina seriously. I agree it felt weird without them here, with us, Spoke Leeta respectfully.

Me too, Replied Serena smiling.

Inuyasha, actually knew everything about theses girls, Because Serena told him everything, while sharing his bed.


	19. Truth and Dare

As Serena was getting read for the slumber party, She was thinking about what everyone is going to want to do, She really didn't know Sky And Brandon that well, But they were Inuyasha's Friends and she had to respect that, Just like he respected Her friends.

Tonight was suppose to be all about movies and games, But what about afterwards did the boys want the girls to do more then that, knowing Leeta and Mina they wouldn't care they both have had Sex before unlike Serena as, They would sleep with a guy after the 3rd date, She just wonder if Inuyasha was planning to do something with her tonight, She really wasn't ready for that either.

Hey Serena, What's up you look serious? Asks Mina curious. Nothing girls, Why would anything be wrong, Spoke Serena nervous. What's wrong? Asks Leeta seriously.

What ever do you mean, There's nothing wrong why would you think that? Asks Serena blushing. Serena we know when your lying, And right now your not telling us what's going on your stalling instead, So what's going on, Replied Leeta serious.

It's nothing, Spoke Serena blushing. She's blushing, witch means she's still lying, Say's Mina honestly. I know, Spoke Leeta.

Serena do I have to make Inuyasha come in here, Say's Mina seriously.

NO...! Yelled out Serena nervously.

Serena are you alright? Asks Inuyasha from the living room. Yes, Just fine just speaking with the girls, Spoke Serena honestly.

Okay, Spoke Inuyasha setting down on the couch.

So fellas what do you say the plans is for tonight? Asks Sky. Like what? Asks Inuyasha confused. Like are we hooking up tonight with the girls or not, Spoke Brandon seriously.

I don't think so, At least not for me, You boys go ahead and try if you want too though, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Why won't you try to sleep with your own girlfriend? Asks Sky confused.

Believe Me I want to, Really I do, But Serena as never been with a guy before she wants me to respect Her and wait for her to be ready, And I told her I would wait for her, Plus I already have a plan anyways, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Really she's a Virgin, I would never thought of that, Spoke Brandon surprised. I know, I thought the same thing when I first met her, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Well I like a respectful women, Spoke Sky serious.

Me too, Kagome never had patients for waiting for sex, Say's Inuyasha honestly. You really love this girl don't you Prince Inuyasha? Asks Brandon seriously watching the Prince's facial expressions.

Yeah guys, I think I've finally found the one, To choose as my bride, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. You know something I think I have too, Say's Brandon seriously too.

You? Asks Sky And Inuyasha together. Yeah, Leeta she makes me feel really happy, I think I'm actually got to asks her to come home with me over thanksgiving break to meet my family, Replied Brandon honestly.

I was thinking about the same thing too, About Asking Mina to meet my family too, Spoke up Sky serious. Well looks like we still all act like brothers with the same thoughts, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Just like when we were kids, Spoke Sky happy. As they continue to talk, They were waiting for the food to arrive.

Meanwhile back with the girls.

Look girls truth is, I'm nervous about this slumber party with the guys we've never had guys at a slumber party before, Spoke Serena honestly. Ok, So what's got you worked up? Asks Mina confused.

Well what if the night goes really well and the guys want to do more then just hang out, Mostly If you guys start having Sex with your guys, I'm afraid that Inuyasha will expect me too do it too, We haven't exactly done it yet, Say's Serena blushing.

OH Serena, Why on earth would you think we would put you in such a mess, We wouldn't do that in your house first of all and 2nd you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, You know that, Spoke Leeta seriously.

Yeah, Beside Leeta and I aren't planning on sleeping with them right now either, Spoke up Mina serious. Really but you girls normally by the 3rd date sleep with the guy, Say's Serena surprised.

Okay well that's what we used to do but this isn't just a collage, Some couples actually find there souls mates here, And we don't want to blow it, Beside I really think Brandon is the one for me, Spoke Leeta honestly. And I think Sky and I are meant to be as well, Say's Mina serious.

Sorry Girls for freaking out, I just know I might have to try it soon, Kagome really tried to get to Inuyasha in lab class, working on potions she was trying to rub him from under the table, He turn around and scream at her, But then the teacher sent him to the front office for sexual harassment, When she was the one coming onto him, I'm just afraid that he might actually want her back one day, Spoke Serena sacred.

Look what Kagome did was wrong, But Inuyasha really cares about you, He's not the type to do that to somebody, He wouldn't hurt out of selfishness like Darien did, Spoke Mina honestly. Your right, Thanks girls, Say's Serena hugging them both.

As they walked out to the living room, They all started watching the Lord of the rings. All 3 movies. Serena actually never even seen that movie before, nether did the other girls.

Afterwards They stayed up a little longer, Playing spin the bottle. The girls were having fun, So were the guys.

Ok let the bottle spin Brandon, Spoke Mina smiling. Okay, Say's Brandon. As the bottle began spinning.

It stop on Mina. Okay Mina, Truth or Dare? Asks Brandon smiling. Truth, Spoke Mina serious. How Many Guys have you kissed before? Asks Brandon questioning.

Umm...! let me think, Spoke Mina smiling. What, Spoke up Sky surprised. Just kidding, It's easy, I've only kissed 3 other guys, Say's Mina laughing. Laughing...! Giggling as the girls laugh with Mina.

Ok fine spin the bottle, Say's Sky getting caught that he was jealous. As it landed on Sky this time. Okay, Sky it's Truth or Dare, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Dare, Say's Sky serious. Umm...! Okay, The dare is, Too open the window and yelled out that Kagome is a dirty dumpster slut, Spoke up Brandon smiling.

As Sky got up and went out to the roof and yelled across campus. A lot of people could be heard laughing.

Next spinner, Spoke Inuyasha. As it landed on Leeta, this time. Ok baby, What's your choice Truth or Dare? Asks Brandon smiling

Dare, Say's Leeta smirking evilly. Ok, The dare is to take off your shirt and leave it off for one round, Say's Brandon smiling. Ok with or without Bra? Asks Leeta curious. without, Spoke both guys. So she removed her bra and shirt.

Next person, Spoke Leeta now blushing but not ashamed. Ok, Replied Inuyasha spinning this time. Ok it landed on you, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena smiling. Ok Inuyasha, Do you choose Truth or dare? Asks Leeta smiling.

Truth, this time around, Say's Inuyasha serious. Okay, Inuyasha have you ever posed for a Naked model? Asks Mina asking.

No, I have not, Replied Inuyasha. But the real question on the card is would you? Asks Serena curious.

Yes, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. howling...! as the girls gave off a hot howl. Alright let continue, Spoke Sky serious.

Ahhh...! Serena it's on you, Truth or Dare? Asks Leeta excited. Truth, Says Serena honestly. Okay, Then, Have ever given a blow job? Asks Sky. No, Replied Serena seriously.

As the bottle went around 12 time to each person. Finally Serena's last question of the night.

Okay Baby, You have to do one more truth or dare, what will you choose? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Umm...! I will take dare, Spoke Serena smiling.

Alright the dare is to get undressed in Inuyasha's room, Then you are to do a sexy pose as he takes a picture of you, Spoke Mina smiling. Do I really have to do it? Asks Serena blushing.

Yep those are the rules baby, Spoke Inuyasha nodding. So she went into his room and undressed, Then laid down so he could take the picture.

Ignored the daytime, in this picture.

As he went back out to the front room and show the picture as proof. Serena had to do a sexy pose so she planned a sexy picture pose.

Serena made a Dare to Jupiter and Venus to let Sky and Brandon get them naked too, Then take a pictures them too together.

So Venus and Jupiter took the double dog dare, And did a sexy picture of them together. ( Reminder this isn't for kids to read, But if you do decide to read please don't take it offensive)

Afterwards everyone slowly fell asleep.

So what happen next keep reading and find out.

Wait...! don't do that, He'll bite you he's not a very nice Pegasus might I sudsiest you check out the griffins, Or other horses, Says Professor Griffin honestly.

He started bagging for Leeta's cookies.

What do you like this? Asks Leeta feeding him. Interesting I've never seen him like anybody, Spoke Professor Griffin surprised. He's seem nice, I like him, Says Leeta never taking her eyes off his.

The Pegasus looked right back at her.

It's like I can read his thoughts and He can read mine, Spoke Leeta honestly. Professor there bounding, Says Serena smiling.

Well then fly with him then, if he let's you fly with him that means your his partner, Says Professor Griffin.

What do you say to that, Can we be partners? Asks Sailor Jupiter ready to practice.

Rubbing gently ageist her face, He made horse like sounds...! Replied The Pegasus rubbing his head on her.

They flew up into the air. Venus and Jupiter were enjoying there new partners.

I'm so proud of you girls, Says Serena honestly. Hey you should come flying with us Serena, Spoke up Mina excited. Yeah what, Pegasus or Griffin do you have? Asks Leeta curious.

Neither, I have a Dragon, Replied Serena seriously.

A Dragon...! Yelled out both girls surprised. Yeah all the others rejected me, but the egg hatch for me, And out came Gorbash, Says Serena smiling. I want to meet this Dragon of yours, Spoke Leeta.

Okay perhaps a little sleep over in my room tonight after all, it is a Friday night, Spoke Serena.

Count us in, Says Mina, and Leeta. Sango will you be coming? Asks Mina curious. Sorry girls, I have plan with Kagome, Another time perhaps, Replied Sango honestly. Well we should get going bye now, Spoke Miroku seriously. see you later, Replied everyone.

Hey by the way, Rai and Amy are here now too, Spoke up Serena speaking up. How did they get here? Asks Leeta confused.

Turns out Neptune and Uranus are also professors here too, Replied Serena smiling. So what are they going to be studying? Asks Mina surprised. Amy taking Neptune's water classes, and Rai is going to become a stronger priestess, Replied Serena honestly.

Cool at least were all together again, Says Mina seriously. I agree it felt weird without them here, with us, Spoke Leeta respectfully.

Me too, Replied Serena smiling.

Inuyasha, actually knew everything about theses girls, Because Serena told him everything, while sharing his bed.


	20. Will You Go To the Dance With Me?

As Serena woke up the next morning, She was laying in Inuyasha's Bed, Mina and Leeta were using Serena's bed and the guys were in the living room.

Inuyasha was being very quite this morning, He went out for a little run then got his special package.

Inuyasha it's ready to go, Here it is, Say's Dina smiling. Thanks this is everything I requested right? Asks Inuyasha serious. Yes Sir, Everything is there, Replied Dina honestly. Thanks for the help, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

As he carried the box into his room, He gently place flowers next to Serena's face, So she would wake up to the sweet smell of Lilac's, She put down the box next to her, He put it on his side of the bed. With the letter on top of the box.

As he quietly hit the play button, On his Stereo, then quietly left the room. As beautiful music started playing. As Serena woke up.

As she woke up She seen the flowers and then she turn around looking at the Box on the bed with a note suck to it.

As Serena, Open the litter.

Beloved Serena, Will you please go to the Dance with Me? As Serena open the box. She look at the dress inside the box.

Oh my God, Spoke Serena blushing at the beauty of the dress.

Then she open up another box, It was a Diamond necklace. And hair pins. It's beautiful, Say's Serena blushing.

As she walked into the kitchen, She seen Inuyasha watching her come into the kitchen.

Inuyasha did you buy this for me? Asks Serena smiling with tears. Yes I did, I was hoping to go to the dance with you, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Yes I really want to go with you, Spoke Serena honestly.

Kissing...! Making out...!.

Hey what's going on out here? Asks Mina and Leeta awake. Look, Spoke Serena showing them the box. Oh my lord are those real? Asks Leeta surprised. Yes they are, Replied Inuyasha serious.

It's beautiful, Say's Mina smiling. Morning everyone Spoke up Sky smiling. Hey what's going on? Asks Brandon tired.

just gave Serena my gifts, Replied Inuyasha seriously. As everyone spoke up the hole time. They went for Breakfast to eat, then they went to side up for the dance as well and get there tickets.

So what happens next, Hope you are enjoyed.

To Be Continue.


	21. The Girls Talents

Last time on High school for Monsters, All the girls came to learned with everyone else and there true powers were showed once again. Please read to see what happens this time.

As the weeks went by, Venus and Jupiter got into racing, Jupiter's Griffin was really fast, She was really good flyer, Venus, love flying but She really Like Her newest classes, Mostly fashion and Cosmetology Classes.

Inside the class, You use your Magic wands to make your clothes and how to designed hair styles, Mina felt like it was Her talent making fashion. Her rival was Noel, The queen of design's inside the hole school, But ever since Venus came along She actually Made something of herself she even started doing other student girls hairs, And she even started to sale clothes, For other students who actually pay for it.

Mars Had learned Lots of spells as A Priestess, Surprising thing was Kikyo, and Rai were place as partners, afterwards they became friends helping each other, Kagome and Rai. Butted heads a lot, They hated each other.

Rai's hair was still the same, She was now Super Sailor Supreme, Sailor Mars now.

Mercury, had become a master of Water spells, Both Mars and Mercury, were gaining powers of there own, planets power's, Mercury's , Hair had grown longer as for human form, But when she transforms her hair returns to being short, It threw off her enemies now, Her blue hair stop at the Midwest.

Amy, was extremely smart, She had gotten stronger with water, She actually went out with a very strong guy, from her lab classes.

They went out twice now, Eric was really smart, They enjoyed talking about everything together, He was born from a Mermaid Mother, and A Human Father, who learn how to train with water spells.

Amy felt like they were connected, Right from the very beginning. Some times when she swimming, she actually grows a Blue glittering tail, it's Her Mercury powers affecting her.

Jupiter, finally stop blowing up everything. Serena help her to control her emotions, Serena took Leeta out to Midoriko's Garden, they continue to practice focusing on, Control over her powers of Nature.

Leeta, and Brandon went out on Dates, And of course, They had to find something to wear for the Ball coming up.

Leeta also Aced all of her cooking spells and more whether spells too, She too transformed into something stronger.

Rai, met Vince, A Fire Sorcerer, He had Black hair cut to his shoulders, They enjoyed a Fire spice Cappuccino together, He touch her hands by mistake reaching for the wrong cup, but afterwards they got talking, He asks Her out on a Date.

They went out to the Movies, and Of Course Kagome, Tried the destroy Rai's Date, Vince Told her to back off. First date was completely horrible, She wasn't having fun, The fact that Kagome kiss him, and surprising thing was He actually left Rai, right there.

Serena went to pick her up

. She cried all night. The Next day that Monday morning, Kagome brag like crazy, Most everyone laugh at Rai, Kikyo was piss off at Kagome for this shit, Kagome fine's it fun to torture people's lives.

Serena showed up with Mina, and They others, Venus turn Kagome's Hair Green, very ugly green too. Took 4, days to wash it out, Afterwards she challenge, Serena to a Match off. Everyone was surprised.

So what will Serena do, Will she expect her challenge or just walk away from a pointless fight, keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	22. Finding Sailor Mars, A Date

Last time on High school for Monsters, All the girls came to learned with everyone else and there true powers were showed once again, and Kagome challenge Serena. Please read to see what happens this time.

So what do you say, You and Me once for all, and Winner gets Inuyasha permanently, Spoke Kagome. I told you once before, I hate you, and You will never get back with Me...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I have no business, In dealing with patty jealousy, Replied Serena ignoring Kagome. Your just sacred of Me, Says Kagome.

Please Serena, could take you down, In 10 minutes flat, Spoke Amy serious tone voice. No kidding, She's become strong, There's no way you could win, Spoke up Leeta serious too.

Even I've seen her, Straight it's not one you could win, So just back off Kagome, Replied Sango.

Oh so now, your turning ageist me too, Says Kagome. Please Your all just afraid of Me, I'll get every one of You, Better be ready because when I do, It will be to kill you, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Your all going to get it, Says Kagome.

Afterwards she walk away. She stole, dark spell books from the Extension section, in the library. She was going to learn dark Priestess spells.

She's getting worst everyone be careful, Kagome's threats are very real, She will try anything to get to us, Says Kikyo, holding Rai.

Everyone started studying again, just like they use to do in the human world, expect it's with new people.

Kevin finally asks Amy to go to the dance and She agreed to go with him. The guys tease him.

Rai felt left out.

Great everyone has somebody But Me, Spoke Rai. Seriously Rai, don't worry will fine someone for you, To go with Says Kikyo. Like who, The Dance is tomorrow night already, Replied Rai sadden.

Everyone thought hard, they pack up there stuff looking for friends they might know, That would be able to go out with Rai, but they weren't having good luck at all.

Until Serena, Seen somebody she knew very well.

Wait here, I'll be back, Spoke up Serena running over to somebody. Everyone called tree hugger. Not really hugging trees, he was just a loner, but he love the earth.

Daichi, Hi how's it going? Asks Serena under the tree. Hi Serena, What's up? Asks Daichi. Well I was wondering did you Asks anyone to the dance, Spoke Serena.

Nope Emiko, said no to me, Actually she was cheating on Me, Replied Daichi serious. Sorry to hear that, Spoke Serena.

So what can, I do for you? Asks Daichi. Actually I bought your book back to you, but I also wanted to talk to You about something well somebody actually, Says Serena.

I'm listening, Spoke Daichi.

You see one of my girlfriends doesn't have a Date for tomorrow night, And I was wondering Maybe you would go with Her? Asks Serena. I'd just got dumped, I'm really not in the mood for a Date, Replied Daichi serious tone voice.

Please Daichi's You two have more in conman then You ever had with Emiko, Spoke Serena pleading with him.

Like what? Asks Daichi serious eyes.

Your a Fire whisper like Rai is, You both love and Respect the Earth, Your powers are over, Earth and Fire, and You train in The same classes, Plus Her powers are the Rulers over the Volcano fire's and Much more, She reads Fire too, just like you can, Spoke Serena pleading.

He finally looked at Her friends. Witch girl? Asks Daichi serious again.

Rai Hino, the girl with Raven black hair mixed with purple highlights, dress as a priestess like Kikyo, Replied Serena serious too. Rai Hino, She's the best in the class of Spiritual arts, Spoke Daichi amazed.

So will you go out with Her? Asks Serena.

Well first of all, I'd have to meet Her, Then possibly I'd Ask her out, Says Daichi. Alright come on, Replied Serena pulling him over to everyone.

Serena what's going on? Asks Inuyasha. No worries baby, Spoke Serena. Now everyone this is Daichi, And Rai he'd like to talk to you, Says Serena pushing everything on them both together.

Hi, I'm Daichi Woodbridge, My talent is Fire reading and Earthquakes, Spoke Daichi. You can Read fire, Like Me? Asks Rai surprised.

Yes, very well actually everyone calls me the psychic child in my family, Because they can't they don't have the gift of site, Says Daichi serious.

Unbelievable, I thought I was alone, Nobody as ever had the site like Me, Replied Rai smiling. I suppose we could get a cappuccino, And talk about each other, Says Daichi smiling. I'd love too, Replied Rai smiling too. She grabbed her bag.

Here Allow me to carry that for you, Says Daichi, carrying her stuff for Her.

Everyone was in shock. Laughing...! Giggling...! What is it? Asks Leeta serious. You should see your faces, Replied Serena showing them her camera picture she took of there faces.

Serena...! Yelled out the girls laughing too.

Wow...! How did you know he'd ask her out? Asks Kikyo surprised. He was single for one, And 2nd of all they have a lot in Conman, Replied Serena.

Everyone expected that answer. They all went to Serena and Inuyasha's penthouse to study for there test next week. The girls all recreated study buddies together with everyone.

Meanwhile with Rai and Daichi, they were talking like crazy. They talk about there families and how they both went to the same camps as children.

Finally by the end of the date he asks her out, and if She go to the ball with him. She expected.

They both went out to buy there clothes for the dance. He went inside a Tuxedo shop to buy his tux's. Rai found something perfect for herself.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Just what will happen next. Keep reading.

To be Continue.


	23. The Dance

Last time on High school for Monsters, The girls got threatened by Kagome, Afterwards They went out to Fine Rai, a Date, now tonight the dance what will happen please read I hope you like it.

Getting ready for The Royal Ball.

Mina, had bought a orange colored dress, She like the way it looked, She put her hair all the way up, into a Beautiful half ponytail ribbon style like always but dressed up very beautifully.

Sky, was dress in a black formal Tuxedo, and use a Blue vest, Black shose, hair brush nicely. Brandon, Dress the same way, But had a Green vest instead of blue, he cut his hair, so it was shorter and made him look really well groomed.

Leeta, Dress is Green a dress, But it was like a beautiful green lighting pattern, mixing in perfectly with a beautiful pink side as well, beautiful.

Amy, wanted Her hair down and wanted a beautiful blue dress, and beautiful arm warps that goes to the ground, She was really excited to put on her dress.

Her Date Kevin, Was dress up in A black tuxedo, with just white vest and shirt, with black shose, His Black hair, that looks like Darien's hair cut.

Rai, dress beautifully in a red and pink mixed up dress, She left her hair down but she enjoyed everything going on.

Daichi was very respectful and loyal, They found so many subjects enjoyable to talk about.

She found a Guy Name Daichi's, hair was like a dark blackish brown hair color, shaggy look, he dress up nicely in a Black tuxedo also, but on a Red vest.

Sango, Dress in a special traditional, Kimono white and Pink dess, with high black boots, Warrior style kimono dress, put on a beautiful tiara.

Miroku, use a traditional black Kimono, with everything with it, same hair style.

Inuyasha, dress up into his Black Tuxedo, He brush his hair, nice black shose. Red vest under his tuxedo. Serena dress into her beautiful grown, That Inuyasha bought for her.

Tonight she was going on as her human self, She had to let her powers recharge, Her classes drain her yesterday, so she was okay with being human tonight. Inuyasha understood and respected it.

The beautiful dress Inuyasha had bought for her fit perfectly, Thanks to Artemis and Luna helping him get the right size, He needed, she tied ribbons into her hair and put on some flowers in her hair.

As Serena, finally dress into her dress, The girls all were getting dress in Sango's Room. Inuyasha, finish his special work over inside his bedroom.

Afterwards he left to go meet up with the guys. They all went to go pick up the girls.

Rai, came out to Daichi, He gave her, Her flower bracelet, Then they went inside the limousine too. Amy, Smiled and took hold of Kevin's arm, As he handed Her flowers, as they went inside the limousine. Mina, Sky, gave her a fire flower bracelet, they kissed then got in the limousine.

Leeta, blush at Brandon who kissed Leeta's hand, and put a crown of flowers a pond her head, and then her arm.

Inuyasha, was surprised by Serena, She put a flower on his tuxedo, and then kissed him, then he kissed her back.

You look beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. So do you, Replied Serena, kissing him.

Hey love birds get in, Or were leaving without you, Spoke up Miroku. Okay relaxe, Besides I'm paying for this limousine remember, Says Inuyasha laughing. Right of course, Spoke Miroku smiling but lightly embarrassed.

They went out to eat, first they all enjoyed there time out together. Afterwards they went to the dance.

The castle was lite up beautifully by a crystal ball, and sparkles around the ball room. Music was playing soft music. Creatures and people were dancing, Being themselves.

Welcome to the royal ballroom, We hope you enjoy your time, Spoke Professor Saturn helping out. Wow...! Saturn you look beautiful, Spoke Mina smiling. Thanks and thank you Mina, For making it for me, Replied Sailor Saturn happy.

You may go inside, Says Saturn gently. Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha leading Serenity inside.

Wow...! It's so beautiful, It's amazing, Spoke Serena amazed. It's perfect, Says Leeta excited. They couldn't of done better, This ballroom is like heaven on earth, Replied Mina honestly.

Agreed, It's perfect for a wonderful night together, Says Brandon and Sky at the same time. The girls began giggling and having fun.

Come on, Brandon let's dance?Asks Leeta smiling. Alright let's do it, Replied Brandon smiling. They started dancing around the room too. Everyone follow after too.

Kevin and Amy, were enjoying the ball room dancing style in music. Rai and Daichi dance, but they really got the party going with Mina and Sky, making everything lighted up and dancing to the romantic music and fun stuff too.

The music played more songs, more up beats and flavors and eventually more slow songs and romantic waltz's as well.

Serena and Inuyasha, dance really gently. They relaxed and felt like they were they only ones, In the room.

Are you truly happy with me? Asks Serena. Why wouldn't I be? Replied Inuyasha curious. I thought, I'd asks, I just, Inuyasha, I really love you, Says Serena with emotional honesty.

I truly like you, A lot Inuyasha, I love you, Spoke Serena serious voice. Kiss...! Kissing...! Making out...! Breathing break.

Serena, I could never be any happier then with You, Serena, I...! I do, I love you very much and Tonight, I promise you won't forget it, Says Inuyasha passionately.

Hugging...! Inuyasha, You are the best guy, I've ever been with, Not even Darien could make Me feel like this, I love you truly I do, I want us to always be together like this, Spoke Serena hugging tighter.

Me too, Kagome never made me feel like this either, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Replied Inuyasha.

They dance slowly at first, Then the dance really spark up, and Sparks were flying everywhere with the girls.

Kagome and Koga, dance like crazy trying to steal the show. It was A dance off, Kagome's group of friends ageist Serena and the scouts.

Afterwards they crown, The King and Queen of the Royal ball this year.

Alright everyone, It's time for the crowning of the 3, Princes', and Princess's crown's Spoke up, Professor Celestial. They were laughing. and clapping.

Alright, First Princess is...! It's Rai Hino, Spoke up Professor Celestial. Clapping...! Thank you, Spoke up Rai smiling.

Now for the first prince, Sky...! As you all know who, I'm talking about, Mr. Blazing Phoenix, Am i right everyone, let's give a good round of hands...! Called out Professor Celestial. Whistling and screaming sounds out joy filled the room.

Congratulations, sweetheart Spoke up Mina, clapping smiling. Thanks sweetheart, Spoke Sky kissing her, Then went to get his crown.

And for the 2nd Princess, Wow...! your all going to love this next one, This girl as become quite the powerful sorceress since she came here, She's become the best hair stylist and dress designer, Give it up for Mina...! or should we say, Our very Sailor Venus...! Spoke up Professor Celestial.

Yeah, alright you go girls...! Called out Serena clapping her hands with Inuyasha and everyone else really.

Afterwards Brandon, became the next prince. Leeta was the 3rd princess and Then Daichi, the 3rd prince.

Now for this year your King and Queen of the royal ball, Are...! Are you all already? Asks Celestial. Yeah...! Yelled out everyone with clapping and cheering.

Alright, For your King this year, A young Prince who's become a very Strong, and the best leadership skills master and highness power levels I've ever seen in the hole school, This years king is...! Inuyasha Takahashi...! Called out Professor Celestial.

Clapping...!

I've got to get him back, Whispered Kagome growling. But how he got that other witch demon, for his girlfriend now? Asks Naomi curious. I'll fine away, Says Kagome seriously plotting ageist everyone.

Now for your Queen this year, Says Professor Celestial. It's going to be Me, Spoke Kagome thinking she won again this year like always.

Now This Young woman, as become A very powerful young Half Demon Witch, since she came to our school, She as been the faster Airal Broom Racers around, The hole school, and Is A very understanding Woman, This years winner is...! Is everyone ready? Asks Celestial honestly.

Yeah, Yes...! Who is it...! scream out different students.

This years Queen is...! Serena Tuskino...! Called out Professor Celestial. Whistling...! Clapping...! Yeah Serena, You go girl...! Yelled out everyone happy, Expect for Kagome and Her group of friends.

Thank you, Says Serena, waving at everyone.

Now let's clear, the dance floor for our for the Royal Dance in honor of The Queen Midoriko and Her King, Spoke up Professor Celestial smiling happily.

They dance around.

Sorry Whispered Rai nervously. It's fine, Spoke Daichi smiling at Her. I Didn't mean to step on your foot, Replied Rai apologizing. It's fine you can step on my foot anytime, Spoke Daichi kissing Her. Rai expected it right back.

Brandon and Leeta were dancing really slowly together just smiling and holding each other. Mina and Sky, were the same way from time to time they kiss each other.

Serena and Inuyasha, Held each other, They just smile at each other. Your a really good at dancing, Says Serena smiling.

Father and Mother wanted me to learn they force me into Saturday classes for years, Says Inuyasha. It's good that they did, Otherwise we wouldn't be dancing so perfectly, right now, Replied Serena. Well you dance like a true born Princess, A true royalty, Says Inuyasha.

I am a Princess, Spoke Serena. I know, And I'm truly happy that I've finally found My Princess, Replied Inuyasha kissing her. I'm so happy that I've found you too, My Prince, Spoke Serena smiling.

As everyone dance around the room, sparkling dresses and dancing and laughing, Everyone was enjoying himself.

Are you having fun? Asks Inuyasha respectfully. Of course but I think, I need to sit down for awhile, I'm just little thirsty, Spoke Serena honestly.

Okay, You sit right there and I'll get us something to drink, Says Inuyasha respectfully sitting her down on a bench out on the balcony. Okay I'll be right here, Replied Serena smiling.

As Serena sat quietly listening to the music inside, She started watching the beautiful night sky, Stars and the moon.

Thank you, Mother for giving me this life, Spoke Serena praying to the moon. Serenity, you look like your having fun out there, Spoke up Trista enjoying herself.

Trista, wow...! you look beautiful, Says Serena honestly. Oh yes, Venus made all four of us a dress, Spoke Trista smiling.

Trista was dress in a beautiful red dress. It was incredibly gorgeous.

All four? Asks Serena curious. Neptune and Uranus too, She made there dresses too, Spoke Trista seriously. Oh...! I see, so where are those two? Asks Serena curious. Well there around, You know how Uranus gets around people after awhile, Replied Trista honestly. Yes I do, Says Serena thinking about what she meant.

Oh...! Hello Trista, Pleasure to see you again, Spoke Inuyasha walking back over to them again. Hi, sweetheart, Trista and I were just talking about each other, Replied Serena gently. That's fine, After all Trista and I get along just fine, Says Inuyasha smiling.

Well I suppose, I should get back inside, But do enjoy your evening together, Says Trista respectfully. You too, Spoke Serena smiling. Tell my brother I said hello the next time you speak with him, Says Inuyasha seriously. Alright, I will, Goodbye for now you two, Replied Trista walking back inside.

Why did you say that? Asks Serena curious. Say what? Replied Inuyasha confused. About her knowing your brother, Does he know her? Asks Serena curious.

I met Trista 3 years ago, When I first started school here, She was a senior in high school, Her and her friends Hotaru, Amara and Michelle all started coming here, Trista is dating my older brother, She is actually his fiancé now, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Wait she's going to become his Queen and His wife, Spoke Serena surprised. Yeah, he is taking his crown at the end of the year, He's at a special academy right now being taught as well right now, But the time June comes around, He will become King and Trista is to be his Queen, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Amazing, I never really thought that, Pluto would fall in love, I mean everyone does but she's always been so, special and good at being who she is, She just use to say that had no time for a lover, Says Serena surprised.

Everyone finds there soul mates someday, those who actually look for love anyways, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Your right, People do fall in love, Replied Serena excited.

As they went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

Everyone dance around until, 12 oclock At night, finally everyone went home.

To Be Continue.


	24. A Special Night

As everyone was sitting in the limousine, Serena was really getting exhausted from all the excitement going on, Inuyasha was tired but he still had one more thing to do before he call it a night, He was going to surprised Serena tonight.

Inuyasha, Had a surprised for Serena, He gave her a blind fold and tied it around her head. What's this all about? Asks Serena confused but excited.

Inuyasha, threw flower petals on the floor. And lite candles, played soft music playing.

Okay seriously, What's going on? Asks Serena curious, even though she couldn't see. Just a minute, Here now sit down, Spoke up Inuyasha, sitting her down on his bed.

What is this? Asks Serena. Now you can look, take off of My blind fold, Says Inuyasha Serena, took off the blind fold.

Serena look around, She was in shock surprised with all his hard work. There sat flowers set around, the room in Flower petals on the floor, and on the bed, candles lite up.

Oh Inuyasha, This is really beautiful, But what is this all about? Asks Serena crying happy tears. I told you, I wanted the moment to be just right, I'm ready, I'd really like to move onto, that next step with you, Only if you want to of course, Spoke Inuyasha. Serena, cried happy tears.

I said I'd wait until, We both were ready, now that your ready, Then I'm happy to try this next step with you, Replied Serena, smiling happily. Kissing...! They started making out.

You really did good, These flowers are a very nice touch, Spoke up Serena smiling. I wanted it to feel special for us both, After all, it's not only my first time, But it's yours too, I'd wanted it to be perfect, Says Inuyasha.

I really want To but are you truly ready? Asks Serena, being consider to his feelings.

Yes, I really want this, I've been waiting for this night and I want to do this really badly, Replied Inuyasha.

Stop talking, I'm ready, Just be gentle okay, Says Serena kissing him. He nodded his head.

They both laid down in bed naked. You okay? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, Just trying to relaxe, Replied Serena, honestly. Do you want me to stop, before things go to far? Asks Inuyasha. No keep going, Spoke Serena.

Afterwards she calm down, They both slowly touch each other, Inuyasha lick her inside out, She felt good really good, She was stubborn, her body didn't cum quickly like more girls would have. But he still enjoyed it. Afterwards Serena gave him a blow job, he felt amazing feelings running though him.

Ready? Asks Serena. Yeah, Are you ready? Asks Inuyasha, blushing. Yes, I'm ready, Replied Serena. Kissing...! Ahh...! Okay you have to open your lags, Whispered Inuyasha though kissing her. Right, Replied Serena opening up.

Okay, Here goes nothing, You ready? Asks Inuyasha. Ready, Let's do this, Spoke Serena.

He started pushing inside Serena, well trying too. Here let me help, Spoke Serena helping him, push it inside.

Ahhh...! Whispered out Serena under her breath. You alright? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, It's just little tight, It's fine just go slow, Replied Serena kissing him.

They kept going slowly.

How about now, Any better? Asks Inuyasha. It's not as bad as before, Says Serena. Good, Replied Inuyasha kissing her neck. Kissing...! Making out...! Serena, Whispered out Inuyasha. Yes, what is it? Asks Serena. Nothing just moaning, Spoke Inuyasha. I love you, Replied Serena kissing him back.

Afterwards he came, He pulled out and laid down, Serena laid beside him. cuddling...! I love you whispered Serena holding him.

How was that for your first time? Asks Inuyasha. Everything i've ever dream off, Replied Serena smiling. Me too, Thank you Serena, Spoke Inuyasha, cuddling up to her. Hey I was wondering something, But My Family Thanksgiving party, is happening in a few weeks away, 3 weeks away, Spoke Inuyasha.

Oh Thanksgiving break you mean? Asks Serena. Yeah, I'd like You to Meet My parents, Spoke Inuyasha.

I'd love too, Meet them, Says Serena. Great hey maybe, I could meet your family too, Spoke Inuyasha. No I'm just sending them a card, They wouldn't be very supportive of Us as a couple, They can't even stand seeing me like this, I would have to look human again, I don't want to return to that life, Replied Serena, serious tone voice.

Oh right, I've kind of forgot about that, Says Inuyasha. I'd love to meet your family, Replied Serena.

Afterwards they talk they eventually fell asleep.

That's it for Tonight I have to be logging off now, But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To be continue.


	25. Calling Home

Last time on High school for Monsters, The girls got threatened by Kagome, They all went out the school ball, and Serenity and Inuyasha, made love to each other, Plus he even gave her a promise ring as well, afterwards he invited her to come home with him for thanksgiving to meet the parents.

so what happens now, is trouble brewing in or not, please read I hope you like it.

The weeks played out quickly, Everyone was getting ready to leave for home, To be with there families for Thanksgiving break.

Amy, was going back with Rai, They both decided to see there family for the holidays, Leeta and Mina, Were actually invited by there boyfriends to meet there parents, and the family.

Scary huh, meeting the family thought all 4 girls including Serena, Inuyasha was taking Serena, Home to meet his parents.

So let's continue.

Okay, I think, I'm ready to go I'm sure I have everything I need, Whispered Serena to herself.

How's it going baby? Asks Inuyasha curious. Just finishing up packing for the weekend, Says Serena smiling. Alright, So how did your parents take to, You not coming home? Asks Inuyasha worried.

I haven't exactly called them yet, Spoke Serena nervously. I see, So what are you going to do? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

I have to Call them, I have just been waiting for the right time, to tell them the truth, Replied Serena seriously. Do you want me to call them for you? Asks Inuyasha joking with Her. No, I'll do my video chat, with them right now, Spoke Serena serious.

As she pick up her new cell phone, She was about to call them, when Luna spoke up.

Hold on...! Called out Luna, seriously.

What's wrong with You? Asks Inuyasha curious. What's wrong, Luna? Asks Serena confused. Serena, Your parents won't be happy to see your hair red plus demon ears and ruby red colored eyes, Remember you need to change into your human form, Replied Luna seriously.

Seriously, they should just expect it, already...! Yelled Inuyasha angry.

It's okay, I'll take care of it, besides if they want to pertain, That there little girl is human, Then who am I to upset them, Besides as long as my boyfriend, loves Me for Me, that's enough for me, Says Serena smiling. Inuyasha, blushed but smiled back anyway.

Alright let's get this over with, Says Serena nervously.

She change back into human Serena, Her normal old look, Her hair was down.

As she hit the call button.

Meanwhile with Tuskion household.

Evelyn was cooking for tomorrows Thanksgiving party.

Honey, Do you think, Serena's going to come home for the holidays? Asks Evelyn worried. I don't know, In her last letter she scent, she said she was working hard on, Studying and having fun with Her friends, Replied Henry honestly.

True, and that she as a New Boyfriend too, Spoke Sammy, looking at his parents trying to lip read them, white playing games.

What boyfriend...! Yelled Henry confused. Yep, She's dating, Someone new at school, Spoke up Evelyn laughing. Oh boy...! Well, I hope this new Man respect Her, and Treat her fairly, Spoke Henry seriously.

From what Her Letter she scent us, She scent a picture of them, out on a Date, Spoke Evelyn smiling. What picture? Asks Takeshi confused. This one, Says Sammy showing him the photo.

In the photo, Inuyasha was in his human form, from the new moon, Anyway. In the Picture, Serena was sitting on His lap and Inuyasha, was cuddling with Her, to where you could tell she was laughing in the photo, The smile on both there faces were faces of true lovers.

She looks really happy, Says Takeshi smiling too. She's growing up, She's definitely not our little baby anymore, Spoke Evelyn tired. Yeah, And to be honest, I'm happy for Her, Says Takeshi honestly. Till she brings Him home to meet you guys, Replied Sammy seriously. Don't say that yet...! I am so not ready for that talk yet, Spoke Takeshi nervously.

But you should expect it, coming sooner or later, Replied Evelyn smiling.

Ringing...! Ringing...!

Oh! it's my phone, Ringing Sammy, please bring it here? Asks Evelyn gently, signing for him to understand. Sure Mother, Replied Sammy giving her, Her cell phone.

Hello, Spoke Evelyn gently. Momma, Hi it's Serena, Says Serena waving though her video chat. Oh...! Hi, Baby we were wondering, When you were going to call us, Says Evelyn smiling. Yeah sorry, I've just been really busy, Replied Serena gently.

Give me that, Hi big Sis, How's it going? Asks Sammy, signing in sign language. Serena started doing it too. Yes I know, I forgot to say this but Her brother is deaf, okay I'm adding a little more twist to the story, let's continue.

Inuyasha, became kind of confused with what she was doing. Serena and Sammy, were talking like crazy.

What's she doing with Her hands? Asks Inuyasha, whispering to Luna. Sammy, Is deaf he can't hear Her, so to talk exactly to each other they are signing, Spoke Luna gently. You mean, He can't hear at all? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Nope, Serena's Brother, Went deaf after a extremely horrible explosion at school, some assholes, thought it be funny as a pank on the school, but it cause worst troubles and Sammy, got trap inside, The explosion damage his ears forever, He would have died if Serena, didn't go into the fire to save him, Spoke Luna, seriously.

Pour kid, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Yeah, out of the hole family, Sammy expected Serena's true nature, Her real self, Sammy looks up to Serena, like his hero, Says Luna smiling. Really, She means that much to him? Asks Inuyasha serious. Yes, very much, Says Luna.

So Sammy, please give Mother, and Father the phone, I need to tell them something, Spoke Serena talking and signing.

Okay, Signed back Sammy.

He really misses you, Says Evelyn smiling. I miss, all of you too, Spoke Serena gently. So when you coming home, So we can see you, We miss you? Asks Takeshi smiling. Well that's why, I'm calling, Spoke Serena nervously. What's wrong, Baby? Asks Evelyn worried. Nothing is wrong, Replied Serena honestly.

Then what's going on, You are coming back for Thanksgiving right? Asks Takeshi seriously. Well I have other plans, Actually with My Boyfriend, and He wants to introduce Me, To his parents, Replied Serena nervous.

Introduce you, To his parents...! Yelled Takeshi seriously. Yes, So I'm not exactly coming home, Spoke Serena nervously. Don't we get a change to Meet him, I mean you both are doing both families, Right you can't just meet his parents and then not introduce him to yours...! Asks Evelyn surprised.

I want you to meet him, but I'm afraid you would just gudge him, Spoke Serena seriously. Honey, We wouldn't judge him, We promise we will be good to him, I'm sure he's a very respectful young man, We really like to see You, and meet him too, Says Evelyn being respectful. I don't know, If I'll be able to make to both thanksgivings, Replied Serena seriously.

Inuyasha, was extremely curious, About Serena's Family, so He use a special beaded necklace, place it over his head and change into his human form.

Hah...! Serena look at him and was confused. Hi, Serena's Mom, and Hi Serena's Dad, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and it's a pleasure to meet you both, Spoke up Inuyasha, next to Serena. They both were surprised.

Hello, I'm Serena's Mother Evelyn Tuskion, It's an honor meeting you, Inuyasha, Says Evelyn smiling.

Thank you, and If it being honest, I'd like to Meet you all too, But unfortunately I'd have to see if we could possibly do both events, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Well honestly, We love to see Serena, We haven't seen Her since she left home, Says Evelyn respectfully.

Inuyasha, understood a lot, from what Serena, had told him, about Her life as a Princess, but was reborn though human parents, that didn't know about her true powers, but knew she was different.

I'll try and see, What we can do, for now I'd have to talk with My parents about this, Replied Inuyasha honestly. If I don't make for Thanksgiving, We'll definitely come for Christmas break, Okay Mom, Dad, Spoke Serena honestly. Alright, but you better send lots of pictures and letters okay sweetie, Says Takeshi smiling. Thanks I love you both bye, Spoke Serena hanging up.

End of call.

Well that was weird, They actually wanted to Meet Me, Spoke Inuyasha, removing the beads around his neck.

I know, but honestly it makes me, wonder what there up too, Says Serena honestly. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. It's just my parents act, Nice to you though a phone, but in real life there nasty and mean, judgmental on people, Specialty if your not rich, They have tried to control everything in My life, I just really know deep down they won't actually like you, unless you are a Son to a Millionaire, It's just an Act for them to get me to come home, Spoke Serena seriously.

Really, there that bad? Asks Inuyasha curious. I probably, should have told you this before, But I kind of forgot too, just being in this school it's easy to get sidetrack, Says Serena nervously. What is it? Asks Inuyasha worried.

The reasons why, My parents are Mean and Horrible to every Boyfriend, I've ever had is because, They strongly want Me, To Get Married to the guy they chose for Me, Spoke Serena scared that he was going to yell.

Excuse me, The guy they want for you, And who the hell is that...! Yelled Inuyasha serious. I've never, really met him, well once when, I was 4 years old, They dress us up, for a back yard pertain wedding, Spoke Serena blushing.

Inuyasha, felt upset, and Jealousy.

But I don't like him, at all the last time I seen him, He slap his girlfriend across to face, in high school in front of everyone, I threw my pop in his face, and then punch him out, Spoke Serena telling the truth.

But unfortunately, My Father and His Father think, That I need a Man, That's going to teach Me, how to grow up, Says Serena unhappy. Inuyasha, settled down, by listening to the sound of her sadness growing inside her voice.

I denied his request, and everyone I've tried to date, Didn't want to stick around with trouble old me, with controlling parents, Nobody ever loved Me enough to trust that, I didn't want that Rich life, I wanted to be loved and respected, But all those jerks thought, Was what the hell was wrong with Me, I have a guy, That's a son to a higher fortune, and I rejected him, they trusted his judgment, and everything else, Spoke Serena honestly.

Serena, Whispered Inuyasha, taking her hands into his. I swear, Inuyasha i don't love him, I completely hate him, Says Serena crying. I believe you, I'm sorry, I felt jealous, I'm sorry, Spoke Inuyasha gently. I'm glad, Replied Serena smiling. What, why? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Because if you weren't jealous, Then that means you don't love me, not like the right way, Says Serena wiping the tears away. Serena, I do truly love you, More then anything, Replied Inuyasha kissing her.

As Kagome, quietly listen in on, There conversation, She began thinking about Her evil plans. As she return to Her room. She called her cousin for some help, Rubus was very herself to Her like always.

So what will happen now, Is Kagome going to get her way, What happen when Serena gets overwhelm by Jealousy and hurt, Keep reading and find out.


	26. I Need To Be Alone Right Now

Last time on High school for Monsters, Inuyasha invited Serena, to come home with him for thanksgiving to meet the parents. And Her parents wanted to meet Him, but she fell for Kagome plan, so she ran away instead and His Father told him to go after Serena, so what happens now, is trouble brewing in or not, please read I hope you like it.

Flashbacks.

Serena was getting everything ready, When Kagome waltz up to them, Telling Inuyasha that she was excited about thanksgiving being around, Because now they can spend time together like they use too as kids, He of course yelled back that he's not inviting her, but then she said her parents were invited but his parents.

Serena didn't like the idea of having to put up with that awful girl all weekend, She felt like it was unfair the one place to get away from school and Kagome, and she as to be invited to the party still too.

Then Kagome started bringing up the past about stuff Inuyasha and Kagome did together, while at the parties, It was making Serena feel lightly jealous right now.

She as only been with Inuyasha once, but more then anything she just felt so emotional, But she trusted that he hated her alright, But still the thought of it, She as only had one partner in bed before, He's has had many others, It felt a little unfair but she was trying to not let it bug her, So she return to her room to grabbed the last of the bags.

Kagome, will you stop talking about that stuff, whether my parents invited you or not, I don't care because I'm not going to hang out with you, Serena is the only girls I'll be entertaining understand, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Right like she really knows you well, I know you better then her any day sweetheart, We've grown up together and I know you aren't all that happy with her, Spoke Kagome honestly.

No your just to jealous to see my happiness, Replied Inuyasha serious.

I don't understand either to be honest, Spoke Miroku walking up to them. You and Kagome have always been close, And we both know deep down you still love her, Say's Miroku honestly.

I use too before she cheated on me, Now you mean absolutely nothing to me, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

How can you take sides here Miroku, I thought you were my friend? Asks Inuyasha hurt by this. I am your friend, And as your friend I agree with Kagome, Serenity isn't normal she's not the right women for you, Spoke up Miroku serious.

Well I don't need your approval, I love Serena, and as for Kagome, She makes me sick, I can't even bear to hold her, She make me feel ashamed that I didn't wait for sex like Serena did, I'm not leaving her understand, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Your right, I've done things to people that weren't nice, But I have always love you, and I know that your angry but let me make it up to you, I promise I can make you happier then she could ever make you, Say's Kagome, as the moment she kissed him.

Serena had been right behind them too, She felt hurt really badly.

Inuyasha threw Kagome to the ground. But surprised to seen Serenity running back to the room. Dam it..! Yelled Inuyasha worried she seen that.

Serenity that's not what it looked like, She set me up I swear that, I don't love her anymore, Spoke up Inuyasha coming up behind her.

I'm going home, Back to my world for a while, Say's Serena sadly.

I thought we were going together? Asks Inuyasha worried.

Inuyasha, I can't do this, I am tired of fighting over you, She is never going to stop until she gets what she wants, Cried out Serena hurt.

Baby I don't love her, I love you and I would never hurt you like this, on purpose ever, Spoke Inuyasha holding her.

I understand that, But I need some time for myself, Say's Serena grabbing her bags. Wait what do you mean time, Your not breaking up with me are you? Asks Inuyasha scared.

I don't want too, but it's getting to the point we might have too, Replied Serena serious. I'm not letting you go anywhere, I love you dam it and I would be a fool to let you go, And I'm not letting you get away from me, You belong to me and only Me, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

I love you, But right now I just need time away from Her, I can't go to that party and fight around a lot of strangers that I don't even know, Expect for your Father, But if I'm going to fight with someone I rather it be with my own Family, not with her, I need a break, I need a world without Kagome in it, For a few days, Spoke Serena honestly.

Baby what is wrong with you, You've been very unstable for the couple of weeks, a few days now, Are you feeling alright, seriously because you've been moody and very grumbly lately? Asks Inuyasha worried.

I'm emotional right now...! My Boyfriend was just kissing his Ex Girlfriend, My period is late, And Now I'm having a fight with you, I'm stress out I am tired of Kagome messing everything up so far and right I'm not breaking up with you but I would really like to be alone...! how do you think I'm going to feel...! Yelled out Serenity angry.

Well I'm sorry...! I didn't planned to kiss her, and if you hadn't notice, I never even close my eyes to kiss back, I threw her to the ground, And wait what do you mean your late...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously.

You know what I mean, I haven't gotten my period at all, I'm so stress out I'm sure it was come over the weekend, Look I'm going to go home and see my family, I don't want to fight with you right now...! Cried out Serena honestly.

Your making a big deal out of nothing, There's nothing between Kagome and Me anymore, and you know I'm doubtful that Kagome is even invited to my families party, She prombley saying that to piss you off...! Replied Inuyasha upset.

Well it worked...! I need time to myself understand, If you really love me, Then just leave me alone, Ok, Spoke Serena walking out the door.

Inuyasha didn't like the way that ended.

Inuyasha are you ready to go? Asks His Father walking in to pick him up.

I'm not going, Whispered Inuyasha sadly. What do you mean your nor going, We've all been waiting for see you, Your Mother is excited to meet Serenity, Wait where is the Princess? Asks Inutaisho confused.

Inuyasha decided to explain what happen, Then he got mad and yelled things back, Now Serena's hurt by him, He didn't know what to do, Now she wants to be alone, without having to fight with Kagome all weekend.

Well you are an idoit alright, But for believing that Kagome was actually invited to our families dinner, Spoke Inutaisho seriously. What? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Son, Kagome's parents were stealing money from us, they aren't allow inside the castle, ever again, Spoke Inutaisho honestly. She's not going to be there? Asks Inuyasha happy.

No, and as for you, Nether should you be, Replied His Father.

I thought you wanted me to come home, I do, but not alone, I want you to go be with Serenity instead, not here, not with us, Spoke Inutaisho honestly. Inuyasha realize what he meant by that.

Your right, and I can't let Kagome destroyed the best thing that's ever happen to me, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Go after your girl, Say's His Father serious tone voice.

As he ran after her, She had already bordered the bus, But he would follow her until the ends of the earth if he had too. No matter where she went.

Until next chapter, To be Continue .


End file.
